Amy
by xAneurysm
Summary: Glenn se figea net en découvrant deux silhouettes, main dans la main, se détachant de la forêt. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux les discerner et cette fois-ci, son cœur rata un battement. C'était Andrea. Andrea qui était supposée morte depuis bien longtemps. Andrea et une petite fille.
1. Les thérapies du Docteur Dixon

**Bonjour, bonsoir !** Bon, ce n'est toujours pas une fanfiction sur TWD, mais on n'y travaille doucement puisque c'est un two-shot, ahaah. A la base, c'était, bien évidemment, sensé être un one-shot, mais à trop vouloir développer, il était devenu beaucoup trop long pour que je vous balance tout ça d'un seul bloc. **Je vous souhaite une bien bonne lecture !**

.

.

* * *

« Glenn, où est-ce que tu vas ? marmonna Maggie d'une voix teintée de fatigue. »

Glenn arrêta de se tortiller dans tous les sens dans son lit. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de sa petite-amie puis l'intima de se rendormir avant qu'il ne parvienne à s'extirper de la tiédeur des draps. Elle ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et tomba presque immédiatement dans un sommeil profond. Glenn resta là pendant quelques secondes, observant sa bien-aimée, plus paisible que jamais. Il en avait de la chance, quand même, d'avoir une nana pareille. Dire qu'il avait fallu d'une apocalypse pour qu'il tombe enfin sur la fille de ses rêves… Dieu avait dû bien s'amuser en écrivant son destin.

Le soleil perçait à peine quand il traversa la cour. Les nuages étaient lourds et menaçants tandis qu'un vent frais faisait danser les branches des arbres dans un ballet des plus inquiétants. Il frissonna et s'empressa d'atteindre la tour de surveillance. Non pas qu'il était un froussard, sinon il n'aurait jamais hérité de ce stupide surnom d'« _appât à rôdeurs_ », ni désigné quasiment à chaque fois pour le missions périlleuses, mais un temps pareil n'annonçait rien de bon. Glenn grimpa deux à deux les marches. En haut, T-Dog s'étira, tout en se levant de sa chaise. Il bailla tandis que le Coréen lui tapotait l'épaule.

« J'aime pas trop ce vent, on dirait que les buissons grouillent de rôdeurs, avoua T-Dog, mal à l'aise. »

Glenn jeta un coup d'œil aux buissons en question qui délimitaient la lisière de la forêt. Il devait bien concéder que son ami avait raison.

« Je ne les quitterai pas des yeux, promit-il. Repose-toi bien. »

La première heure fut lente et éprouvante. Entre ce vent qui ne cessait de souffler de plus en plus fort, les rôdeurs qui s'entassaient et grognaient contre le grillage et la pluie qui commençait à tomber, une bonne matinée s'annonçait. Quand un éclair fendit le ciel, Rick ne tarda pas à sortir avec Daryl et Carl pour renforcer la solidité des grillages. Déjà qu'ils pliaient dangereusement en temps normal, le ciel orageux ne faisait qu'accentuer le côté angoissant de tout ça. Glenn reporta son regard sur la forêt, croyant voir un mouvement suspect. Il se figea net en découvrant deux silhouettes, main dans la main, se détachant de la forêt. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux les discerner et cette fois-ci, son cœur rata un battement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et sans réfléchir une seule seconde de plus, il quitta au pas de course son poste de surveillance. En plus de la pluie battante, le vent vint lacérer son visage encore juvénile, mais il ne s'en soucia guère, trop pressé d'atteindre ces silhouettes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. L'agitation du jeune homme interpella Rick qui cessa immédiatement son activité. Étant accroupi, il se releva tout en écartant les quelques mèches bouclées qui lui bloquaient la vue.

« Glenn ? appela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Mais celui-ci ne l'écouta pas. Il ne ralentit qu'à quelques mètres du grillage. Ses mains vinrent s'agripper à ce dernier alors que son regard scrutait l'horizon. Personne. Il n'y avait plus personne et son cœur tambourinait fort dans sa cage thoracique, allant jusqu'à résonner dans ses tympans. Il avait la désagréable impression de ne plus pouvoir penser correctement et quand bien même il aurait pu, il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de penser à quelque chose. Le bruit de pas dans son dos le fit retrouver doucement ses esprits. Glenn se retourna.

« Vous les avez vues ? questionna-t-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

\- Qui ? répliqua le shérif, de plus en plus inquiet par son comportement. »

Le Coréen pointa la forêt.

« Elles… Elles étaient là, je les ai vues, bégaya-t-il. J'étais là-haut, je regardai la forêt et elles étaient là, main dans la main et-…

\- Qui ? répéta Rick d'un ton plus ferme, le coupant par la même occasion. »

Glenn ne répondit pas de suite, encore confus par ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Andrea. J'ai vu Andrea et une petite fille, souffla-t-il en regardant autre part. »

Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la tête… Pourtant, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de foncer tête baissée sans prendre le temps de réfléchir comme il venait de le faire. Il s'était laissé guidé par il-ne-savait-quoi, son instinct, sûrement, tandis qu'un trop plein d'émotions l'avait submergé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit la main de Rick sur son épaule qu'il remarqua que sa vision s'était troublée en raison de ses larmes naissantes.

« Glenn, commença-t-il d'une voix étonnement douce. Andrea est morte, et tu le sais. »

Pour sûr qu'il le savait, il s'était retenu de pleurer quelques mois auparavant quand ils s'étaient tous retrouvés sur cette autoroute et qu'elle ne les avait jamais rejoints. Mais c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un prononçait ça à haute voix si bien que cela lui fit le même effet que s'il l'avait vu mourir devant ses yeux. Andrea, c'était un peu la grande sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue, à la fois insupportable et chiante, réconfortante et chaleureuse. Elle le taquinait sur sa relation avec Maggie, il la faisait rire avec ses blagues pourries. Son absence avait été douloureuse, pas autant que si ça avait été sa bien-aimée, mais durant quelques jours, le moral n'avait pas été au beau fixe. Puis il s'était fait une raison, il avait mûri et son souvenir était presque passé à la trappe si bien qu'il s'en voulût de l'avoir oublié aussi rapidement.

« Je l'ai vu. Je l'ai vu, répéta-t-il avec plus de conviction. »

Il s'extirpa délicatement de la poigne de Rick, les sourcils froncés. Il n'était pas fou. Non, il n'était pas fou et c'était bien Andrea et une petite fille qu'il avait vues dehors, sous la pluie.

« On ne peut pas laisser dehors avec ce temps, reprit Glenn.

\- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ? rétorqua Rick en ignorant sa remarque. »

Et malgré sa réponse et ses protestations, Glenn fut congédié au bloc C. Daryl prit la relève dans la tour de surveillance. Il tira l'une des chaises, s'installa dessus puis posa ses pieds sur le bureau lui faisant face. Tout en se balançant sur les pieds arrières de sa chaise, le chasseur laissa son esprit vagabonder. A vrai dire, il repensa essentiellement aux paroles de Glenn. Comme si Andrea pouvait encore être en vie alors que Carol l'avait vu tomber. Et quand bien même elle était toujours vivante, jamais elle ne se serait encombrée d'un enfant, déjà qu'elle n'avait jamais su être là pour sa petite sœur. Daryl esquissa un maigre sourire en se souvenant de son mal aise lorsqu'elle se retrouvait uniquement avec Carl. Andrea, et les enfants, c'était une longue histoire conflictuelle alors l'imaginer avec une petite gamine suspendue à sa main, c'était irréel. Néanmoins, au fond de lui, une petite part espérait que Glenn ait raison. Parce qu'elle était bien la seule femme avec Carol à le faire sourire. Parce que quand elle tirait, elle faisait mouche à chaque fois et que ça ne cessait de l'étonner. Parce qu'elle était peut-être seule, dehors, et que personne ne méritait de se retrouver ainsi depuis que le monde avait dégénéré, surtout elle, qui avait tant perdu.

Alors avec un espoir presque fou, Daryl observa avec attention la forêt qui ne cessait de se courber dans tous les sens sous de violents vents. L'orage semblait perturber les rôdeurs qui ne savaient plus où se diriger, mais au milieu, deux créatures immobiles, retinrent son attention. Il enleva les pieds du bureau pour mieux se pencher contre la fenêtre. L'air chaud de sa respiration vint former de la buée sur la vitre, mais elle ne gêna en rien sa vue. Il remarqua de suite que les rôdeurs n'avaient pas de bras avant que son regard n'accroche les deux chaînes qui se trouvaient autour de leur cou. Et c'est ainsi qu'à son tour, il vit Andrea.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'un juron s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Putain d'merde, China avait raison ! »

En revanche, il resta quelques instants-là, à la regarder comme s'il s'agissait d'un extraterrestre. Il avait peur que s'il ne fermait les yeux trop longtemps, elle disparaîtra aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Puis, il la vit s'avancer doucement vers la prison, au milieu de tous ces rôdeurs, sans que ceux-ci ne remarquent sa présence. Cela le fit douter sur la dimension réelle de sa vision, si bien qu'il se frotta les yeux avant de découvrir qu'elle était toujours là. C'est donc naturellement, qu'après avoir attrapé son arbalète, Daryl dévala les escaliers de la tour de surveillance.

Il était seul dehors, la pluie battant beaucoup trop fort avait forcé Rick et Carl à s'abriter à l'intérieur et prier pour que le grillage tienne jusqu'à ce que l'orage ne passe. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour arriver jusqu'à la brèche qu'ils avaient taillée quelques mois auparavant, il l'ouvrit et se hissa hors de la prison. Le chasseur leva la tête, et le regard d'Andrea s'accrocha au sien. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, juste à se regarder, mais cela lui parut une éternité.

« Sur ta gauche ! cria-t-elle alors, ce qui le ramena à la réalité. »

Lui faisant une confiance totale, il balança son arbalète sur sa gauche sans même regarder sa victime avant. Le rôdeur percuta le grillage et la pression que Daryl lui infligea par la suite avec son arme transforma le pauvre crâne de la créature en charpie. Andrea, de son côté, ne réfléchit pas bien longtemps avec de lâcher les chaînes qui tenaient les rôdeurs. En un tour de main, elle porta la petite fille l'accompagnant puis parcourut les quelques mètres la séparant de Daryl en la serrant aussi fort que possible dans ses bras. Le cadet Dixon écarta le grillage pour les laisser passer en première, avant de s'y faufiler à son tour et de raccrocher le mousqueton.

La petite toujours dans les bras, Andrea sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, alors que son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite. Du bout des lèvres, elle murmura un merci à l'attention de Daryl qui ne sut quoi répondre à ça. Que devait-il faire ? La prendre dans ses bras, comme tous les autres survivants l'auraient fait ? Lui lancer un « Comment ça va depuis le temps » ? Ou bien lui demander d'arrêter de le fixer d'une telle manière parce que ça le rendait mal à l'aise ? Non, au lieu de tout ça, le chasseur repositionna correctement son arbalète sur son épaule et déclara :

« Rentrons. »

La blondinette se retourna pour mieux observer la prison, tandis que Daryl y marchait déjà. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin en remarquant qu'elle ne le suivait pas et ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur. Elle était tout bonnement en train de pleurer, une vraie fontaine et la petite fille, qu'elle tenait toujours fermement contre elle, essuyait ses larmes.

« Pleure pas, 'Drea, lui chuchotait cette dernière à l'oreille. »

Elle eut un maigre rire à travers ses larmes puis avança enfin, jusqu'à se retrouver à hauteur de Daryl. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable de ça, mais il entoura ses épaules de son bras, un peu maladroitement, certes, avant d'embrasser sa tempe.

« Ça va aller, t'as rien à craindre, ici, la rassura-t-il du mieux qu'elle pouvait. »

À vrai dire, Andrea n'était pas spécialement inquiète. Du moins, elle ne l'était pas pour elle. Daryl laissa glisser son bras pour poser sa main juste en bas de son dos, l'incitant ainsi à ne pas ralentir dans sa marche. Ils ne parlèrent pas durant ce court trajet, lui étant de nature peu bavarde et elle n'ayant plus l'habitude de parler à un adulte. Lorsque enfin, ils entrèrent s'abriter dans le hall de la prison, tous les regards convergèrent sur eux. Il y eut un long moment de flottement où le silence fut plus qu'embarrassant qu'autre chose. Puis Carol brisa son verre et le silence. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle avant de ne la prendre dans ses bras.

« Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas.

\- C'est moi qui suis en train de rêver, rétorqua Andrea en la serrant de son bras libre. »

Et durant les minutes qui suivirent, une tonne de câlins s'abattit sur elle. Rick lui embrassa le front, d'un geste paternel, Carl lui offrit son plus beau sourire suivi d'une étreinte, T-Dog la serra tellement fort qu'elle faillit étouffer, Hershel déposa un baiser sur ses deux joues, et Beth la prit dans ses bras. Andrea remarqua de suite l'absence de Glenn, Shane et Lori. Maggie n'étant pas là non plus, elle supposait qu'elle se trouvait actuellement avec le Coréen, quant aux deux autres, elle espérait simplement qu'ils n'avaient pas recommencé à forniquer derrière le dos de Rick. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela que Lori était enceinte de quelques mois, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

« Comment va le bébé ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander. »

Elle eut du mal à ignorer l'assombrissement de la mine du shérif.

« Judith va bien. Elle dort, précisa-t-il quand il vit son regard bleuté parcourir l'assistance à sa recherche. »

Sentant son bras s'endolorir, elle reposa la petite fille au sol. Cette dernière se colla à sa jambe, agrippant son pantalon, tandis que la main de l'ancienne avocate reposait sur son épaule, comme pour la mettre en confiance. La gamine était petite, et quelques mèches brunes indisciplinées tombaient sur son visage. À vue de nez, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans et ne semblait pas être non plus très courageuse, mais elle avait ce côté sauvage qui laissait penser qu'elle devait sans doute mieux connaître la survie qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Carol, qui avait toujours été adorée des enfants, s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? questionna-t-elle en souriant, d'une voix douce. »

Cette simple question ramena Andrea deux mois en arrière.

_Elle était seule, dans cette ville aussi abandonnée qu'elle. En réalité, elle avait entendu des coups de feu provenir de la rue d'à côté, sinon, elle ne serait jamais sortie à découvert comme elle le faisait actuellement. Elle avançait à pas de loup et tuait les rôdeurs sans faire de bruit, comme elle l'avait appris durant ces derniers mois de survie seule. C'était la meilleure technique pour rentrer dans un magasin, piquer des fournitures et repartir à sa planque sans jamais se faire remarquer par quiconque, mort ou vivant. D'une manière générale, elle avait appris à vivre dans et avec le silence. Elle ne parlait plus depuis longtemps, de toute façon, elle n'avait personne à qui parler. Elle ne vivait plus réellement non plus. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi continuer ainsi, pourquoi rester murée dans une vie qui ne lui plaisait pas alors que tous ses proches l'attendaient là-haut._

_Plus elle se reprochait, plus le bruit d'une conversation parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Depuis combien de temps au juste, n'avait-elle pas entendu de voix, autre qu'un grognement ? Elle s'approcha encore plus. Par terre, un homme se trouvait étendue. Elle l'entendait plus qu'elle ne le voyait, mais il semblait être en train de mourir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle en déduisit lorsqu'il s'exprima d'une voix mourante à la petite gamine, qui devait être sa fille, penchée au-dessus d'elle. Elle ne sut jamais pourquoi, mais Andrea s'avança jusqu'à eux, jusqu'à ce que le père pose son regard sur elle. _À_première vue, il n'avait aucune blessure. Puis, sans un mot, il ôta le bandage de son avant-bras et elle les vit. Quatre griffures bien distinctes qui semblaient avoir arraché sa peau. De sa plaie, un liquide jaunâtre suintait, tandis que la peau avait commençait à flétrir tout autour._

_« Je vais mourir, déclara-t-il simplement. »_

_Il ricana, de manière ironique. Si on lui avait un jour dit qu'il mourrait à cause de quatre griffures de rien du tout, il n'aurait pas cru son interlocuteur. Il donna un coup de tête en direction de sa petite fille._

_« Elle le sait aussi, elle est assez grande pour comprendre ce genre de choses, maintenant. »_

_Il eut une quinte de toux qui le fit cracher du sang._

_« S'il vous plaît… Prenez soin d'elle. »_

_La gamine releva ses yeux humides sur Andrea. Elle tenait fermement la main de son père, dépassée par ce qui était en train de se passer. Et elle avait raison. C'était trop, pour une enfant de son âge. La blondinette sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle sentit son regard la percer de part en part. Même si elle n'avait jamais aimé les enfants, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette fillette toute seule ici, à regarder son père mourir puis revivre._

_« Comment elle s'appelle ? demanda-t-elle alors._

_\- Amy, répondit-il d'une voix de plus en plus faible. C'était le deuxième prénom de ma femme. »_

La petite fillette ne répondit rien, trop intimidée par tout ce monde autour d'elle.

« Elle s'appelle Amy, répondit Andrea. Et elle est très bavarde, d'habitude. »

Et Daryl comprit pourquoi Andrea s'était entichée d'une gamine. Quelques minutes après, attiré par les bruits de conversation beaucoup plus élevés que d'habitude, Glenn passa la tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte du hall. Ses traits étaient encore marqués par la fatigue et l'étrange vision qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la journée, si bien que lorsque son regard se posa sur Andrea, il ne tilta pas de suite. Puis, petit à petit, les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtèrent dans sa tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'eux-mêmes.

« Oh mon Dieu, Andrea ! couina-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras. »

S'il avait pu, il l'aurait fait tournoyer dans les airs, mais Glenn n'avait jamais été trop bon pour cette prouesse.

« Tu vas me casser en deux, ria-t-elle doucement. »

Il desserra son étreinte, mais sans pouvoir enlever cet air abasourdi de son visage. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas ! Il y a tout juste une heure, on l'avait presque traité de fou et voilà qu'elle se tenait devant lui, en chair et en os. Peut-être était-il même le plus heureux de tous les survivants de la revoir.

« J'ai plein de blagues pourries à te raconter, promit-il en souriant naïvement. »

.

* * *

.

« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, aujourd'hui, fit doucement remarquer Andrea. »

Peu de temps après leur arrivée, Rick les avait invitées à faire le tour du Bloc C, là où ils étaient certains qu'aucun rôdeur ne traînait puis, il s'était arrêté devant une cellule vide et l'avait présenté comme leur nouvelle chambre. Andrea n'avait pas rechigné devant le confort primaire. Elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour se plaindre de quoique ce soit, de toute façon. Amy, assise sur le lit, ne répondit pas de suite, trop occupée à défigurer les lieux de ses grands yeux d'enfants.

« C'est tes amis ? questionna-t-elle dans une élocution presque parfaite.

\- Oui, acquiesça la blonde.

\- Et on va rester ici ?

\- Sûrement.

\- C'est b'zarre de dormir dans une prison, gloussa-t-elle en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. »

Andrea ne put s'empêcher de se joindre aussi à son rire, mais plus discrètement. Les premières semaines où elle s'était retrouvée seule avaient été les plus dures. Elle n'avait pas pleuré parce qu'elle avait tenté de voir le bon côté des choses. Elle était même allée jusqu'à se répéter sans cesse que cette situation n'était qu'un test que Dieu lui avait envoyé pour lui prouver que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, elle souhaitant continuer à vivre, à se battre pour ne pas se faire manger par ce nouveau monde. La nuit, quand tout devenait inquiétant, Andrea s'était surprise à se demander pourquoi elle vivait toujours, pourquoi elle se battait contre quelque chose d'indestructible. Puis elle avait croisé le chemin de la petite Amy, et elle avait pris ça comme une seconde chance que lui avait offert Dieu, d'être une meilleure sœur qu'elle ne l'avait été. Une nuit, Amy -_son Amy_\- lui avait murmuré à l'oreille de prendre soin de cette petite et en se réveillant, le lendemain, elle s'était promis de tout faire pour.

Amy enleva ses chaussures puis se mit debout sur le lit, sautillant légèrement.

« Tu crois qu'un méchant a dormi ici ?

\- Pourquoi, tu as peur ? taquina-t-elle en arquant un sourcil, tandis qu'un sourire mutin jouait sur ses lèvres. »

Amy s'arrêta de sauter. Elle fronça les sourcils, relevant le menton.

« J'ai peur de rien, répondit-elle en faisant des manières. »

Andrea pouffa de rire. N'importe quoi, cette gamine, une vraie petite chipie à toujours imiter les adultes. Parait-il qu'autrefois, sa mère faisait du théâtre et lui apprenait à mimer des personnages de série. L'ancienne avocate lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et Amy couina en rigolant.

« Tu vas être bien ici, assura-t-elle en lui adressant un doux regard. »

Amy tomba de sommeil très tôt ce soir-là, sûrement aux alentours de vingt heures. Comme à son habitude, elle s'étala de tout son long dans le lit, tandis qu'un de ses pieds dépassait de la couverture. Andrea repositionna correctement la couverture puis lui embrassa le haut de la tête avant de quitter à pas de loup la cellule. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas pu dormir aussi paisiblement ? Les derniers jours avaient été particulièrement pénibles et durs, à errer et tourner en rond dans cette foutu forêt. La pauvre petite n'avait que très peu de dormi et quand bien même elle était parvenue à trouver le sommeil, il n'avait jamais été reposant. Andrea était fatiguée, aussi, mais pas au point de tomber de sommeil non plus. Étrangement, elle ne se sentait pas tellement en confiance entre ces murs, un peu prisonnière malgré elle. Elle resta durant quelque temps dans le hall, discutant avec Carl de sa survie dans les bois. Il lui semblait presque que ses yeux brillaient quand elle lui racontait qu'elle avait couru jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir sentir ses jambes, qu'elle s'était battue jusqu'au bout pour ne pas mourir. Lorsqu'elle termina son récit, Rick arriva pour intimer Carl d'aller se coucher. Il ronchonna, mais y alla tout de même, et Andrea adressa un mince sourire à Rick qu'il lui rendit.

Souhaitant se dégourdir les jambes, la blondinette poussa la porte menant à l'extérieur. Une petite brise vint soulever quelques mèches de cheveux et elle ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment. Que c'était bon de se retrouver en plein air, une petite addiction qu'elle avait acquise depuis que le monde avait arrêté de tourner rond. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, puis fit quelques pas dans la cour jusqu'à s'asseoir à même le bitume, à un endroit lambda. L'orage de ce matin était bien loin, l'eau avait presque disparu du sol et les températures étaient devenues plus agréables.

« Tu devrais aller t'coucher, déclara une voix grave, dans son dos. »

Andrea ne put s'empêcher de sursauter sous la surprise. Elle se retourna rapidement, une main à plat sur le haut de sa poitrine avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Daryl.

« J'avais envie de sortir, répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules. »

Daryl vint s'asseoir à sa droite sans qu'elle ne l'eût y inviter, mais cela ne la dérangea pas plus que cela puisqu'il avait la qualité de ne pas parler pour ne rien dire. Alors elle partagea son silence avec lui.

« Amy, déclara Daryl, brisant ce dernier par la même occasion. »

Andrea braqua immédiatement son regard sur lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« T'as décidé d'la prendre avec toi parce qu'elle s'appelle Amy. »

Elle ne répondit pas de suite, d'abord parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, ensuite qu'elle était gênée qu'il n'associe la petite qu'au prénom de sa sœur. Mais le plus embarrassant dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait certainement raison.

« Et alors ? rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton un peu agressif. T'es venu pour me juger ? Excuse-moi d'avoir sauvé une gamine adorable. »

Il esquissa un maigre sourire, tandis que la Andrea méprisante et casse-couille qu'il avait appris à détester refaisait surface. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, au lieu d'en rajouter des couches, elle soupira, se massant les tempes.

« Je suis désolée, je suis fatiguée.

\- Je m'en doute. »

Andrea se détendit, elle alla même jusqu'à lui donner un coup d'épaule qu'il lui rendit. Et ils restèrent là, dans le silence, comme avant. C'était agréable de ne pas déblatérer sur des sujets inutiles, mais elle avait tellement de choses à raconter, d'adulte à adulte, qu'elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Peut-être était-ce à cause du cadre bien trop tranquille, ou même de la confiance que lui inspirait Daryl, bien qu'elle restait persuadée que peu importait la personne à sa droite, elle lui aurait tout de même tout déballé.

« Quand son père m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Amy, ça m'a bloqué pendant quelques secondes, avoua-t-elle sous l'oreille attentive de Daryl. Elle était en train de pleurer, et elle m'a regardé avec ses petits yeux verts et… et je savais pas quoi faire, il était en train de mourir. Est-ce que je devais arracher Amy de son père ou la laisser avec jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme ? Est-ce que je devais lui mettre une balle ? »

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa question tandis que les souvenirs affluaient en elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, semblant revivre la scène et lorsque Daryl posa sa main sur son épaule pour la faire revenir sur terre, elle sursauta. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Andrea ne le quitta pas des yeux en reprenant son récit, puisant sa force pour ne pas flancher.

« Et là… Il m'a demandé de lui tirer dessus, et Amy pleurait de plus en plus et je me suis dit : merde. Pourquoi un parfait inconnu voulait me confier sa mort et sa fille ? Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait croire qu'après l'avoir tué, je ne laisserai pas sa fille ici, se faire dévorer par le premier rôdeur ?

\- Parce qu'elle s'appelait Amy, répondit-il, l'incitant ainsi à continuer. »

Elle secoua doucement la tête tout en baissant le regard.

« C'est nul de ma part de ne la réduire qu'à un simple prénom, soupira-t-elle. Et j'aimerai dire que si elle se serait appelée Jade ou Wendy, je l'aurais quand même prise avec moi, mais j'en sais rien.

\- J'pense que dans tous les cas, tu l'aurais sauvé. »

Le ton qu'avait employé Daryl était maladroit, un peu hésitant et pour cause, rassurer quelqu'un n'avait jamais été son fort. Andrea eut un maigre sourire.

« J'espère, confia-t-elle. Alors je suis restée avec eux jusqu'à la fin puis quand ses yeux se sont fermés, la petite s'est tournée vers moi et elle m'a dit ; Fais-le. (Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.) Tu imagines qu'une gamine de cinq ans te dise ça ? Elle ne lui a pas lâché la main et j'ai tiré. On l'a enterré le jour-même dans le jardin d'une petite maison alors que rien ne me poussait à le faire.

\- T'as bien fait.

\- Merci. »

Andrea serra ses jambes contre sa poitrine, tandis que la fraîcheur de la nuit venait lui mordre les joues. C'était soulageant de parler de tout ça, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, si bien qu'elle ria doucement. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« J'ai l'impression de faire une thérapie, expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

\- C'est vrai, ricana-t-il.

\- Alors, docteur Dixon, je vais avoir besoin d'une deuxième séance ? »

L'atmosphère était soudainement devenue plus légère.

« J'sais pas si j'ai encore envie de t'entendre chouiner. »

La bouche d'Andrea s'ouvrit en grand, à la fois surprise et amusée de sa réponse.

« Mais quel idiot, je suis outrée ! »

Il était tard, peut-être aux alentours de onze heures et pourtant, malgré la fatigue, elle était bien ici, avec Daryl. Il avait ce petit quelque chose qui la rassurait, même quand il ne disait rien. Elle leva la tête en direction du ciel et observa un moment les étoiles avant de se lever. Elle pressa l'épaule de son ami.

« Fais de beaux rêves, Daryl. »

.

* * *

.

Les jours suivants furent soulageant pour Andrea. Elle, qui avait eu peur que tous ne la traitent comme une étrangère, fut agréablement surprise en retrouvant, petit à petit, sa place dans le groupe. Même Amy semblait s'intégrer, mais à son rythme, en adressant des sourires timides à Carol le plus souvent. Ce fut exactement cinq jours après leur arrivée qu'Andrea assista à une scène des plus surréalistes. Elle était partie aider Hershel dans le développement de leur petit potager, tandis qu'Amy était restée sagement à l'intérieur avec Carol qui lui lisait un livre. Puis, une fois qu'elle eut suffisamment aidé le vieil homme pour qu'il la congédie, elle passa rapidement se débarbouiller dans la salle de bain commune. Elle avait de la terre jusque dans les cheveux si bien qu'elle dut également les laver. Encore humides, elle les attacha en un chignon fait à la va-vite, puis retourna trouver Amy. Elle la vit au loin, assise tranquillement sur l'unique table du hall. Andrea fronça légèrement les sourcils en ne voyant pas son amie aux alentours. Elle s'apprêta d'ailleurs à la héler lorsque la voix de Daryl la stoppa net dans son élan. Elle s'arrêta également de marcher.

« Eh, p'tite, tu veux dessiner ? »

Amy, qui avait le nez plongé dans un livre d'enfants où elle ne savait déchiffrer que les images, leva brusquement la tête. Elle ne répondit rien, trop intimidé par l'homme qui se dressait devant elle. Carl lui avait dit qu'il était « _trop cool avec son arbalète _», mais la petite fille ne voyait pas en quoi c'était « _cool _» d'avoir l'air toujours grognon et de se balader avec trois kilos de saleté sur le corps. Bon, en réalité, il lui filait carrément la frousse, et même s'il avait une superbe bécane, elle ne passerait jamais outre son physique. Ce silence embarrassa Daryl, qui se sentit soudainement bien idiot de l'avoir accosté comme ça. Il posa alors un maigre paquet de feuille ainsi que des crayons de couleur qui avaient sans doute appartenu à Sophia sur la table.

« J'pensais que ça te plairait de dessiner, expliqua-t-il maladroitement, loin d'être à l'aise avec les enfants. »

Amy attrapa une feuille et un crayon, et de là où elle était, Andrea la vit pincer ses lèvres. Un sourire amusé se peignit sur les traits de la blondinette lorsqu'elle remarqua, sans grand mal, que la petite n'était pas très enjouée par ce cadeau.

« J'aime pas dessiner, déclara alors Amy d'une petite voix. »

Et Daryl tomba des nues. Pour lui, les garçons aimaient se battre et les filles aimaient dessiner. Point barre. Il n'était jamais allé outre ses clichés. Il tenta alors une autre approche pour ne pas passer pour un parfait imbécile.

« Même si c'est un dessin pour Andrea ? »

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation et l'avocate ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant son air dépité. Mais au lieu de lui venir en aide, elle resta dans son coin à s'amuser de la situation.

« Le dessin, c'est nul, c'est pour les bébés, rétorqua la petite d'un ton quelque peu hautain. »

La tête de Daryl fit presque pleurer de rire Andrea, qui tentait tant bien que mal de rester silencieuse. Elle avait d'ailleurs plaqué sa paume de main contre sa bouche. Puis, après sa crise de rire passée, elle se décida à sortir de sa cachette. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux d'Amy qui protesta doucement, et adressa un large sourire au chasseur.

« Et Amy n'est plus un bébé, compléta-t-elle en refoulant un ricanement. »

En compagnie de sa maman de substitution, la petite retrouva un peu d'assurance. Elle redressa sa posture, et Daryl crut assister à une photo de famille. Andrea ébouriffa une nouvelle fois ses cheveux puis quitta la pièce, talonnée du chasseur. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux sur lui, elle ne put empêcher un léger rire s'échapper de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne le bloque de sa main. Il fronça les sourcils, prenant un air peu ravi.

« Toutes les filles aiment dessiner, marmonna-t-il. »

Et la main d'Andrea ne suffit pas à étouffer son rire. Elle trouvait ça à la fois amusant et touchant qu'il essaie de distraire un tant soit peu la fillette.

« Tu sais ce qu'il lui ferait vraiment plaisir ? Que tu l'emmènes un jour avec toi en forêt. C'est un vrai garçon manqué. »

Daryl secoua la tête.

« Eh, j'suis ni prof de survie, ni nounou, fit-il remarquer en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. »

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si elle n'avait écouté qu'à demi-mot sa remarque.

« Comme tu veux. Tu aurais pu faire une heureuse. »

Il tiqua à sa dernière phrase avant de ne rouler des yeux. Bon Dieu, si elle commençait à lui faire du chantage affectif avec cette gamine, ils n'étaient pas rendus. Il aurait pu refuser encore une fois, il aurait même dû ; n'avaient-ils pas déjà perdu une autre enfant dans les bois, il y a de cela quelques mois ? Il repensait à Sophia, la pauvre Sophia qui s'était retrouvée toute seule dans les bois pendant deux ou trois jours maximum avant de ne se faire mordre. Elle avait dû pleurer, crier, puis abandonner tout espoir de revoir sa mère. Puis il pensa à ce qu'Andrea avait enduré avec Amy. Elle avait certainement avoir dû la peur de sa vie plus d'une fois, et il imaginait sans grand mal qu'elle avait dû passer des longues nuits à rester éveillée juste pour bien s'assurer qu'elle serait vivante au lever du jour. Amy était aussi haute qu'une table, elle était souvent collée à Andrea ou Carol, elle ne devait sans doute pas courir très vite et ses mains semblaient bien trop petites pour tenir une quelconque arme. Pour toutes ses raisons, Daryl aurait dû faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, il aurait dû changer de couloir en prétextant qu'il avait quelque chose sur le feu. Il aurait dû, mais il y avait Andrea à côté de lui, et elle aurait été bien capable de faire pression sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

« Okay, finit-il par dire. Demain à l'aube dans la cour. »

Comme promis, les trois survivants se retrouvèrent dans la cour, le lendemain. Amy paraissait particulièrement excitée et Andrea avait même dû la briffer avant, en lui répétant maintes et maintes fois qu'elle devait faire ce que Daryl lui dit, même si c'était quelque chose de stupide. Il y avait une légère bise dehors, si bien qu'ils s'étaient tous équipés d'une veste. Ils ne tardèrent pas à quitter la prison. Les deux filles étaient en tête de cortège, tandis que le chasseur surveillait leurs arrières, toujours pas rassuré à l'idée de se retrouver avec une gamine de cinq ans dans une forêt aussi hostile. Ce n'est seulement au bout de dix minutes qu'Amy s'arrêta soudainement de marcher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Andrea en se retournant. »

En guise de réponse, elle se contenta de pointer l'une des branches d'un grand pin.

« Un p'tit écureuil. »

Du coin de l'œil, la blondinette vit Daryl armer son arbalète, prêt à l'abattre, mais elle tendit le bras et abaissa son arme. Il la questionna du regard et elle haussa simplement les épaules en désignant Amy d'un coup de tête.

« Faudra bien qu'elle en mange un jour, lui marmonna-t-il. »

La petite brune regarda l'animal durant encore quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers les deux adultes.

« On continue ? sourit-elle de toutes ses dents. »

Andrea acquiesça, et ce n'est qu'à partir de ce moment-là que Daryl arrêta de réduire Amy à son prénom. Elle était bien plus pour Andrea, beaucoup plus, peut-être même un peu trop. Elle était devenue sa faiblesse et il osait à peine imaginer son état si elle venait à lui être enlevée. Alors il se promit de faire tout ce qui serait possible pour garder Amy en vie aussi longtemps que lui sera vivant. Peut-être qu'après tout, il avait là, devant lui, une seconde chance pour se rattraper. Il crut même entendre le vent souffler la voix de Sophia jusqu'à son oreille. Il en frissonna, puis rattrapa les deux filles qui l'avaient déjà devancé de quelques mètres. Ils marchèrent ainsi dans le silence durant quelques minutes avait que Daryl ne les interpelle.

« Eh, Amy, viens voir. »

Le chasseur s'était accroupi, si bien que lorsqu'elle vint se positionner à côté de lui, elle était à la même taille.

« Tu sais c'que c'est, ça ? questionna-t-il en pointant du doigt le sol. »

La fillette se baissa à son tour pour mieux voir le carré de terre pointé. Réfléchissant, elle plissa les yeux et tenta tant bien que mal de deviner à quel animal pouvait bien appartenir ces empreintes. Pour sa défense, elle n'en connaissait pas des tonnes, mais elle élimina de suite tous les oiseaux qu'elle avait en tête en raison de la forme des sabots fermement imprimée dans la terre humide. Elle leva le regard sur Daryl et, de ses grands yeux verts et innocents, lui demanda avec candeur :

« C'est une biche, non ? Parce que je crois que les vaches n'existent plus… Pis, de toute façon, les vaches, ça vit pas dans les forêts. »

Daryl se releva puis lui ébouriffa maladroitement les cheveux.

« Ouais, t'as tout juste, p'tite tête.

\- On va la suivre ? »

Amy faisait bien trop de bruit pour qu'ils n'espèrent, ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir la silhouette d'une biche. La suivre était dans leurs cordes, mais la rattraper, mieux valait ne pas trop y penser.

« C'toi la chef, répondit-il. »

Le regard de la petite s'illumina si bien qu'il crût pendant un court instant qu'elle allait se jeter dans ses bras. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne le fit pas, même si elle tentait maximum d'intérioriser sa joie. En réalité, il pouvait presque la voir trépigner d'impatience à l'idée de prendre la tête de cette petite mission. Amy observa une nouvelle fois l'empreinte, l'air songeur, puis indiqua une direction de son petit index.

« Là-bas, déclara-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la marche. »

Cette fois-ci, Andrea resta en retrait aux côtés de Daryl, mais elle gardait toujours un œil sur sa petite protégée. La voir autant impliquée dans une chasse aux biches la fit doucement sourire.

« Merci, dit-elle à l'intention de Daryl. »

Il balaya ses remerciements d'un revers de main, non pas que ça lui était égal, bien au contraire, mais parce qu'il avait plutôt l'impression que c'était à lui de remercier Andrea. Il avait été un peu plus sur les nerfs ces derniers mois, tendu même à l'idée qu'il arrive le pire aux survivants d'Atlanta qu'il considérait désormais comme ses amis. Puis, elles étaient apparues, comme une sorte d'espoir dans la nuit. Les miracles existaient donc… Ou alors ça relevait de la chance. Dans tous les cas, Dieu avait sûrement dû trifouiller deux trois petites choses là-dedans. Alors oui, il avait envie de remercier Andrea pour avoir offert à tout le groupe cette petite flamme d'espoir qu'ils avaient tant besoin. Mais il ne le fit pas, parce que c'était con les métaphores et qu'il n'aimait ni les métaphores, ni être con.

Amy déviait petit à petit de la piste de la biche en raison du peu d'empreintes qu'elle avait laissé et Daryl dut l'aiguiller un peu pour la remettre sur le droit chemin.

« Eh, p'tite tête, arrête de regarder l'sol et observe voir autour de toi si elle a pas laissé d'autres traces. »

Amy s'arrêta. Elle releva la tête, regarda droit autour d'elle dans un rayon de 360 degrés puis fronça les sourcils.

« J'vois rien, marmonna-t-elle en shootant dans un caillou. »

Le chasseur s'écarta de deux ou trois mètres sur le côté puis attrapa le bout d'une branche cassée.

« Elle est pliée, elle est passée par là. »

Amy se retint bien de lui faire remarquer que c'était juste une branche cassée et que n'importe qui aurait pu le faire. Il lui faisait encore bien trop peur et peut-être que si elle n'était pas gentille avec lui, il enlèverait Andrea et la laisserait seul dans la forêt. Alors elle prit ce nouveau chemin sans trop traîner des pieds et, effectivement, quelques mètres plus loin, elle retrouva des empreintes. Croyez-le ou non, mais ils parvinrent à rattraper la biche. Du moins, ils purent l'observer à une distance plus que raisonnable. Tout comme la petite Amy, Andrea ne quitta pas des yeux l'animal, émerveillée telle une enfant. Puis elle partit en entendant un bruit au loin.

Daryl releva la tête, tous ses sens en alerte. Il arma son arbalète tandis qu'Andrea avait déjà le doigt sur la gâchette. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, le premier rôdeur ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez décharné. Par mesure de précaution, se fut le chasseur qui se chargea de l'éliminer.

« Reste près de moi, Amy, ordonna l'avocate en tendant le bras derrière elle pour l'agripper. »

Mais elle n'attrapa que de l'air.

« Amy ? appela-t-elle en se retournant. »

Son cœur loupa un battement.

« Amy… ? Amy ! »

.

.

* * *

_Whaaaaat a cliffhanger ! Pour une fois que je peux en faire un pas trop mal, ahaah. _

_Merci d'avoir lu, j'vous aime !_


	2. Quiproquos

_Bonjour, bonsoir, heureuse de vous accueillir pour ce second chapitre ! Bon, je vous avais dit que c'était censé être un two-shot, mais finalement, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais encore beaucoup trop écrit et on embraye donc sur un three-shot ! Si j'avais su qu'elle serait si longue, j'aurais sûrement découpé les chapitres autrement et je suis désolée s'ils sont trop longs à votre goût et qu'ils vous découragent d'emblée. :( Voici donc un second chapitre qui, j'espère, vous satisfera autant que le précédent. Je vous souhaite une bien bonne lecture ! _

_._

**RàR**

_Cg kc_ ; Eh oui, et la voici ! ;)

_._

_._

* * *

Son flingue lui glissa des mains et Andrea n'attendit pas une seule seconde de plus pour courir à sa recherche. La peur lui déchirait le ventre et elle dût s'arrêter brièvement, sa paume de main appuyé contre un tronc, pour refouler les nausées qui commençaient à lui serrer la gorge. Le goût âpre de la bile remonta jusqu'à sa bouche. Écœurée, elle cracha par terre, s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche puis releva la tête.

« Amy ! »

La tête lui tournait, mais elle devait ignorer tous ses maux pour se concentrer sur la fillette. Elle tourna sur elle-même tandis que son regard tentait de trouver le moindre indice qui pourrait la guider jusqu'à Amy. Bon Dieu, elle venait tout bonnement de perdre une gamine de cinq ans dans les bois alors que des rôdeurs semblaient plus proches que jamais ! Daryl arriva derrière elle, lui aussi ayant couru pour la rattraper. Sa mâchoire était contractée et tous ses muscles tendus à l'extrême tant il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve et revivre la disparition de Sophia.

« Amy ! cria l'avocate une nouvelle fois, rameutant certainement le moindre rôdeur traînant dans les parages. »

Alors qu'Andrea allait repartir en courant, il l'empoigna au bras et la força à rester avec lui. Elle voulut se dégager, mais sa poigne de fer l'en empêcha.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ! Il faut la retrouver !

\- Elle n'a pas pu aller aussi loin, expliqua-t-il d'une voix plus calme qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. »

En réalité, il n'en savait rien, il voulait juste s'en convaincre, mais la panique de la jeune femme ne diminua pas.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

\- J'en sais que si tu n'm'avais pas supplié de l'emmener, elle s'rait toujours là. »

Sa réplique mit un coup à l'estomac d'Andrea et ce fut la colère qui prit le pas sur la peur.

« Je voulais la voir sourire, répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ouais, ben c'est mal parti. »

Finalement, elle réussit tout de même à se dégager de son emprise. Passablement furieuse, elle le poussa sans qu'il ne s'y attende, si bien qu'il tituba de quelques pas en arrière. Puis, elle revint sur ses pas, à la recherche de son arme. Elle avait du mal à penser correctement, si elle devait rester à l'endroit où ils avaient vu la biche en espérant qu'elle revienne, si elle devait courir dans tous les sens, si elle devait crier son nom, au risque d'envenimer la situation. Ce dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'il lui fallait retrouver son arme pour être prête à toute éventualité et qu'il ne fallait pas faire de crise de nerfs, comme ils l'avaient tous fait quand Sophia s'était perdue. Mais comment garder son calme lorsque Daryl vous assénait de remarques vous faisant plus culpabiliser qu'autre chose ? Andrea retrouva son flingue sans problème tandis que le chasseur ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres derrière elle. En réalité, la légère indifférence dont elle faisait preuve cachait à merveille sa panique. Presque. Pas du tout, même, parce qu'il fallait décidément être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que ses mains tremblaient et que ses gestes étaient bien trop saccadés pour être normaux.

« Putain d'merde, une gamine de cinq ans, quoi, marmonna Daryl en frappant dans un pauvre arbuste. »

Envenimer les choses entre eux n'était certainement pas la meilleure technique pour retrouver Amy, mais il avait toujours dit les choses telles qu'il les pensait et à ce moment-là précis, il avait juste envie de faire comprendre à Andrea qu'elle avait eu l'idée la plus stupide au monde, la colère prenant le pas sur le raisonnable. Et ça ne loupa pas, puisqu'elle était la poudre et qu'il était l'étincelle.

« Alors quoi ? aboya-t-elle en le toisant de haut en bas. Je l'ai perdu des yeux dix petites secondes et elle avait disparu ! T'aurais voulu que je fasse quoi ? Que je n'la regarde qu'elle et que j'me fasse bouffer le dos par un connard de mort ? »

Plus la conversation avançait, plus le ton haussait, si bien que les derniers mots d'Andrea avaient été tout bonnement hurlés.

« C'est ta môme, putain, t'aurais même pas dû penser que c'était une bonne idée de la prom'ner dans les bois ! répondit-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle, le doigt pointé dans sa direction.

\- Je ne suis pas sa mère, déclara-t-elle en hachant bien les syllabes. (Puis elle vira son doigt qu'il agitait sous son nez.) Tu n'avais qu'à refuser de nous emmener. »

Daryl roula des yeux tout en reculant. Il marcha quelques secondes, le temps de se calmer, lui faisant ainsi dos.

« Et vas-y que j'rejette la faute sur les autres, comme d'habitude ! (Il fit volte-face.) Tu sais que t'es une vraie garce, quand tu t'y mets ? Toujours à se plaindre, à geindre, à pleurer, à casser les couilles du groupe entier ! Ben tiens, on était bien content quand on t'a perdu à la ferme ! »

Il n'était même plus question d'Amy, maintenant. C'était juste eux et toute la haine qu'ils avaient accumulés pendant des mois, sans jamais pouvoir la laisser s'exprimer.

« Pardon ? fit-elle en serrant les poings. Rappelle-moi qui a dû foutre une balle à sa propre sœur, juste là ? (Avec ses doigts, elle mima un flingue et les pointa contre sa tempe.) Qui s'est faite abandonner comme une merde, chez Hershel ? Qui a dû survivre toute seule avec une gamine sur les bras ? Excuse-moi ne pas avoir eu spécialement de chance depuis que toute cette connerie de rôdeurs a commencé ! Tu veux pleurer ? Eh bien, vas-y ! Chiale pour ton connard de frère que personne n'a jamais pu encadrer ! »

Pour Daryl, ce fut la phrase de trop. Il lâcha son ménagement son arbalète et avança d'un pas menaçant jusqu'à Andrea. Il l'attrapa par la gorge avant de la plaquer contre l'arbre le plus proche, tandis que les mains de la jeune femme agrippaient son bras et qu'elle suffoquait presque. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils oublièrent qu'il était Daryl, qu'elle était Andrea et tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensembles autrefois. Pendant un court instant, elle pensa à attraper le couteau qui se trouvait à sa taille pour le poignarder sans plus de cérémonie, mais au lieu de cela, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia. Sous la surprise, il desserra son emprise et elle saisit l'occasion pour glisser de sa poigne. Puis, elle pointa son flingue sur lui. Ce geste eut pour effet de faire redescendre immédiatement le chasseur sur terre. Il prit soudainement conscience de la scène irréelle qui venait de se produire, de toutes les insanités qu'ils s'étaient balancés à la figure et qu'elle avait l'air bien trop décidé à vouloir lui tirer dessus. Il leva les mains.

« Baisse ton arme, Andrea.

\- Pour que tu me tues ? Certainement pas. »

Il remarqua de suite son ton tremblant et ses yeux qui s'humidifiaient. S'il trouvait les bons mots, il arriverait certainement à la désarmer.

« Je n'vais pas te tuer.

\- Ah ouais ? Et c'était quoi contre l'arbre, là ?

\- Une erreur, répondit-il en avançant prudemment, les mains toujours en l'air. J'te veux aucun mal, okay ? »

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux mètres l'un de l'autre, tout au plus et c'était l'occasion de faire quelque chose de totalement stupide, mais qui pouvait les sauver tous les deux. Daryl inspira calmement, pesant le pour et le contre de son plan improvisé avant de tout bonnement lui sauter dessus. Andrea appuya sur la gâchette, mais il eut le temps d'attraper son bras, si bien que la balle vint se loger dans le tronc d'un arbre. Les deux survivants s'écrasèrent sur le sol humide de la forêt, l'avocate en position de faiblesse, tentant tant bien que mal de se dégager de son emprise. Daryl ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à écarter son arme de sa main, la lançant dans un buisson voisin puis, jouant avec son poids, il plaqua ses deux poignets au sol, de chaque côté de sa tête.

« Putain Daryl, lâche-moi ! T'as promis de ne pas m'faire de mal ! s'exclama-t-elle en se forçant à fermer les yeux en attente de sa mort imminente. »

Le cadet Dixon desserra légèrement son emprise de ses poignets en raison de sa dernière phrase. Elle aurait certainement des marques rouges d'ici demain, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. S'il faisait ça, c'était avant tout pour elle, pour la sauver de sa soudaine folie. Elle se débattit encore quelques secondes avant de tout abandonner, exténuée. Une nouvelle fois, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et cette fois-ci, ce fut différent. Il n'y avait plus d'animosité, plus le moindre soupçon de colère. C'était juste un regard d'incompréhension semblant demander _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? _

« Je suis qu'une garce, déclara Andrea avant de fondre en larmes. »

D'habitude, quand il se trouvait à califourchon sur une femme, la situation était tout autre. Et là, au lieu de prendre son pied, il devait sécher ses larmes. Elle pleurait toujours et lui, il lui tenait encore les poignets. Il lâcha alors ces derniers et elle en profita pour essuyer ses larmes et se ressaisir. Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se mettre en position assise, et pris de court par cette soudaine proximité de leur visage, le menton de Daryl faillit rencontrer avec brutalité le front d'Andrea. Il y eut du mouvement sur leur droite, dans un buisson. Désarmés, ils n'eurent pas d'autre réaction que de tourner leur tête dans cette direction, comme un même homme. Et c'est dans cette position honteuse qu'ils virent Amy sortir d'un fourré, comme si de rien n'était. Les trois se regardèrent sans un bruit, ayant dû mal à assimiler ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce que la fillette brise le silence.

« Vous faites des bébés ? »

La légèreté de la question lâcha de nouveau un énorme silence avant qu'Andrea ne se laisse retomber en arrière, sur le sol. Les larmes dévoraient encore ses joues roses, mais soulagée, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, évacuant ainsi tout le stress qu'elle avait accumulé. Amy était là, en vie, sans la moindre égratignure sur le visage, ni même une once de saleté sur ses vêtements. C'était fou, tout bonnement irréel de la voir débarquer comme une fleur alors qu'ils avaient failli se tuer. Les sourcils froncés, Daryl se leva et s'avança jusqu'à Amy. Il s'abaissa puis l'attrapa au niveau des bras.

« T'étais où ? demanda-t-il en la secouant légèrement. On t'avait demandé d'pas bouger. »

Elle baissa les yeux quelques instants, d'abord intimidée, puis elle ouvrit sa petite main.

« J'ai trouvé des _grosieilles_. Maman les mettait dans ses tartes. »

Il avait voulu l'engueuler, à la base, mais comment se mettre en colère contre une petite fille aussi mignonne qu'innocente ? Il soupira, ne sachant quoi faire.

« On dit groseilles, déjà, corrigea-t-il. T'en as mangé ?

\- B'oui.

\- On n'mange pas des baies sans demander à un adulte. T'aurais pu crever d'une intoxication. »

Entre temps, Andrea avait séché ses larmes et s'était relevée. Elle époussetait ses vêtements tandis que Daryl tentait de tenir une leçon à Amy. La scène aurait pu l'amuser si elle ne sentait pas encore la pression des mains du chasseur autour de ses poignets et de son cou. Elle massa alors ce dernier, mesurant le seuil de douleur, avant d'avancer jusqu'à eux.

La fillette fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, mais j'étais sûre que c'était des _grosieilles_. Et j'ai pris les plus hautes, en plus, argua-t-elle en relevant le menton, comme si elle le défiait de lui faire une quelconque remarque.

\- T'es encore plus p'tite qu'une table.

\- C'est pas une raison, rétorqua-t-elle, à court d'arguments. »

Elle leva les yeux sur Andrea à la recherche d'un quelconque soutien, mais celle-ci la laissa se dépatouiller toute seule. Daryl se releva et s'écarta sur le côté tandis que la blondinette prenait sa place, accroupie. Durant quelques secondes, elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, sans un mot, avant qu'Amy ne baisse son regard. Si Daryl lui faisait peur, elle devait tout de même avouer que les colères de sa sauveuse la terrifiait d'autant plus.

« J'suis désolée, 'Drea, marmonna-t-elle. »

Andrea soupirant, ne sachant à son tour pas trop comment réagir. Elle pouvait lui crier dessus, bien évidemment, mais encore bouleversée par la crise de colère qu'elle avait eu juste avant, elle redoutait de tenir des propos qu'elle regretterait.

« La prochaine fois qu'on sort, commença-t-elle. (Elle sentit le regard de Daryl la transpercer et se corrigea :) _Si_ on sort, même, je ne veux plus avoir à revivre ça. On a eu peur pour toi, tu le sais, ça ? Est-ce que tu imagines à quel point on s'est fait du souci pour toi ? On a cru que tu étais morte, Amy, tu m'entends ? Morte. Il y a plein de rôdeurs dans cette forêt et on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser une petite fille de ton âge se balader seule. Peut-être que dans dix ans, tu pourras te balader toute seule pour trouver des groseilles, mais certainement pas maintenant. Alors on va écourter cette sortie et rentrer tout de suite. »

Elle avait dit cela avec une fermeté doublée d'un calme stupéfiant et Daryl se demanda s'il avait à faire à la même Andrea qu'il y a quelques minutes. Mais à y regarder de plus près, elle avait encore les yeux humides, bouleversée par la courte disparition d'Amy. Elle avait dû encaisser énormément de choses pour craquer comme elle l'avait fait et ça devait lui faire un bien fou désormais. Alors, dans un sens, il ne lui en voulait pas pour tout ce qu'elle avait dit et fait, parce qu'il avait quand même failli l'étrangler, dominé par ses sentiments. Amy acquiesça, quoiqu'un peu déçue et par mesure de sécurité, Daryl la prit sur ses épaules. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, ne s'y attendant pas avant de bien vite s'y habituer. Andrea ramassa son arme et son arbalète qu'elle mit sur son dos, puis ils quittèrent les lieux. Le trajet du retour se fit silencieusement.

.

* * *

.

« C'est vrai que vous avez eu peur ? questionna Amy, assise sur son matelas. Parce que je voulais juste vous faire une surprise en trouvant à manger... »

Andrea soupira doucement tandis qu'elle enlevait ses bottes qui lui faisaient un mal de chien. Elle allait avoir besoin d'une nouvelle paire, si ça continuait comme ça.

« Je veux bien que tu me fasses une surprise dans la prison, parce que tu ne risques rien, mais pas dehors, à l'avenir.

\- Tu vas m'apprendre à tirer, alors ? »

L'avocate arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant visiblement pas le rapport avec sa réponse. Elle secoua la tête.

« Tu as les mains trop petites. »

Amy regarda ses mains, l'air bougonne. Non, elles n'étaient pas trop petites. Certes, elle avait dû mal à tenir correctement la crosse d'un flingue, mais si on lui en trouvait un petit, ça devrait fonctionner, non ?

« Comment ils font, les nains ? »

Carol qui passait par là pouffa de rire avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de la fillette. Elle adressa un sourire à Andrea, sous-entendant qu'elle allait s'en occuper et qu'elle pouvait aller souffler un peu plus loin, sans avoir à répondre à d'incessantes questions. Elle la remercia d'un hochement de tête puis quitta la cellule, pieds nus. Une bonne douche l'attendait et durant le court trajet jusqu'à la salle d'eau, elle eut le temps d'enlever deux brindilles et trois feuilles de ses cheveux emmêlés. L'eau coulait déjà quand elle entrouvrit la porte.

« C'est moi, annonça-t-elle. »

Daryl se retint de répliquer qu'elle pouvait dire son prénom au lieu de cette phrase bateau parce que _c'est moi_, ça pouvait être n'importe qui. Mais il était de mauvaise foi car il pouvait reconnaître la voix de tous les survivants sans aucun problème.

« T'aurais pu frapper, fit-il remarquer.

\- Tout le monde se lave en sous-vêtements, ici, répondit-elle en commençant à se déshabiller. »

Elle fit un tas de ses habits sales, puis vint prendre place à trois douches de celle de Daryl. L'eau était rarement chaude, si bien qu'il fallait serrer les dents et avoir réellement envie de se doucher pour y aller. A vrai dire, une fois les premières secondes passées, on s'y habituait.

« Savon, demanda-t-elle en arrêtant l'eau. »

D'un coup de pied, il fit glisser le savon jusqu'à elle.

« Trop aimable.

\- _Dixon et cie_, à votre service. »

Elle secoua la tête, néanmoins amusée puis se baissa pour l'attraper.

« Tu sais, commença-t-elle en se savonnant. On devrait parler de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt.

\- Encore une thérapie ? se moqua-t-il allègrement en repensant à une de leur conversation.

\- Daryl, je suis sérieuse. On a failli se tuer. »

Il haussa les épaules avant de refaire couler l'eau sur son corps, mais ne répondit pas pour autant. Que pouvait-il ajouter à ça ? Que pendant un court instant, il avait eu réellement l'intention de la laisser pour morte dans ces bois ? Qu'il s'était laissé aller à ses instincts les plus bas et les plus primaires ? C'était moche. Durant des mois et des mois, il avait appris à prendre sur lui, à ne plus se laisser aller à ses colères passagères qui pouvaient tout dévaster. C'était Carol, la première à lui avoir tendu la main, à avoir cru en lui, à avoir vu plus loin qu'un pauvre connard de la forêt. L'épidémie l'avait fait grandir et désormais, il avait la vague impression de redevenir ce gamin à claquer qu'il était au départ.

« J'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai dit sous le coup de la colère, parce que je le pensais vraiment, reprit-elle en relançant sa douche.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi, à moitié.

\- La bonne ou la mauvaise moitié ? questionna-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

\- Y'en a pas une qu'est mieux que l'autre, répondit-il en souriant à son tour. Celle sur la ferme est fausse. On avait l'intention de rev'nir te chercher.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait. »

Toutes traces de savon disparues, Andrea quitta le jet d'eau, mais au lieu d'attraper une serviette sèche, elle avança jusqu'à Daryl. Pas certain de ce qu'elle allait faire, il arqua un sourcil. Puis, elle lui tendit la main, main qu'il considéra d'un regard interrogateur durant quelques secondes.

« Oublié ?

\- ... Oublié, accepta-t-il en la lui serrant. »

.

* * *

.

Mais oublier, ce n'était pas pardonner. Durant les jours qui suivirent, l'atmosphère fut tout de même tendue entre eux. Après tout, ils avaient eu tous les deux des propos blessants et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'en était excusé. Ce serait mentir d'affirmer qu'ils ne faisaient pas tout pour s'éviter. C'était tout juste s'ils se disaient bonjour et loin d'être idiote, Amy ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout cela était de sa faute. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'en début d'après-midi, elle vint trouver Carol qui s'occupaient des petits porcelets. Elle ouvrit le portillon pour se glisser dans l'enclos tandis que l'odeur qui s'en dégageait la fit grimacer.

« Hey, comment tu vas ? sourit la femme avec son éternel ton doux.

\- Je crois que ça va, répondit-elle. Je peux en prendre un ? »

Elle pointa l'un des porcelets qui ne cessait de gambader dans tous les sens. Carol acquiesça et Amy se baissa pour l'attraper. Le premier qu'elle prit couina et se débattit sans cesse lorsqu'elle le souleva du sol, si bien qu'il finit par lui glisser des mains. Elle fronça des sourcils, pas le moins du monde impressionné par ces petits jambons sur pattes avant d'en attraper un second. Celui-ci fut beaucoup plus calme et son visage se détendit quand elle toucha sa truffe humide.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas. Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise. Comment elle s'appelle ? »

Carol eut besoin de quelques secondes de réflexion avant de ne comprendre qu'elle avait totalement changé de sujet de conversation, d'une phrase à l'autre.

« Elle n'a pas encore de nom, mais on peut l'appeler Miss Piggy, si tu veux, répondit-elle. C'est une grave bêtise ?

\- Unh unh, fit-elle en secouant la tête. C'est juste que 'Drea et Daryl se font la tête à cause de moi... Est-ce qu'on va manger Miss Piggy ? »

Décidément, Amy ne semblait pas plus perturbée que ça de tenir deux conversations différentes en même temps. Carol ne répondit pas de suite, considérant sa réponse. Il était vrai que dernièrement, ces deux-là ne semblaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais Andrea ne passait pas moins de temps avec le chasseur qu'avec T-Dog ou Maggie, si bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas particulièrement remarqué. En toute logique, cela remontait donc à leur excursion en forêt.

« Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas manger Miss Piggy ? Et il s'est passé quelque chose en forêt ? demanda-t-elle en tentant tant bien que mal de suivre les deux conversations.

\- Non, parce que c'est ma copine, maintenant. Oui, ils faisaient des bébés quand je suis arrivée, puis ils m'ont un peu rouspété parce que j'avais cieull... ceuill.. Oh, c'est dur à dire, ce mot ! pesta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Parce que j'avais attrapé des _grosieilles_ et après, ils se sont plus parlés. Alors c'est de ma faute, non ?

\- Ils faisaient des bébés ? répéta Carol, un sourcil arqué.

\- Oui, parterre. Ils étaient tout cracras. »

Vrai ou faux, elle avait juste une façon tellement adorable de raconter les faits qu'elle ne put se retenir de rire plus longtemps. Loin d'apaiser les doutes d'Amy sur sa bêtise, cette dernière fronça d'autant plus les sourcils tout en grattouillant les oreilles de Miss Piggy. Carol s'abaissa alors à sa hauteur et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Allez, on va les aider à se réconcilier, alors. »

La petite brunette relâcha Miss Piggy avant de hocher vivement la tête. Génial. Elle adorait qu'on lui donne des missions secrètes, elle avait l'impression de se transformer en James Bond, le héros préféré de son papa. Même si James Bond faisait souvent exploser la moitié d'un pays dans chacun de ses films et qu'elle, elle ne ferait rien exploser du tout. Carol, quant à elle, y vit plus un jeu pour distraire l'enfant qu'une réelle réconciliation entre ses deux amis. Amy n'était peut-être pas une menteuse, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela était extrêmement bizarre. Puis elle songea que quoiqu'il se passait entre eux, ce n'était clairement pas ses affaires.

« Okay, alors, première mission : les réunir dans un même endroit. »

La fillette se demanda si les enfermer dans une même cellule comptait... Puis elle relaya bien vite ses doutes au fond de sa tête, parce qu'après tout, ce n'était pas les moyens qui justifiaient la fin. Alors elle prit la décision que le meilleur moyen de réussir cette première mission était de les enfermer. Et pour les enfermer, il fallait des clés et elle n'en avait pas... Elle supposa que Rick, l'homme qui lui faisait autant peur que Daryl, devait les avoir. Il était vrai que le visage négligé qu'il affichait n'était pas le plus rassurant qu'elle avait vu jusqu'alors.

« Tu pourras me donner les clés d'une cellule ? demanda-t-elle gentiment à Carol.

\- Des clés ? Mais, pour quoi faire ? »

Amy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, un peu étonnée qu'elle lui pose cette question.

« Ben, pour les réunir, répondit-elle, comme si c'était une évidence. »

Loin de considérer ça comme une mauvaise idée, Carol accepta de lui trouver des clés. Si ça partait d'une bonne intention, ça pouvait toujours être amusant d'enfermer deux têtes brûlées dans une aussi petite pièce. Peut-être même qu'elle les épierait pour en rire plus tard.

Un plan fut alors monté. Amy se chargea d'Andrea tandis que Carol s'occupait de Daryl et par on ne sait quel tour de magie, elles réussirent à les enfermer dans la même cellule. En entendant le cliquetis du verrou, l'avocate vint s'agripper aux barreaux, les sourcils froncés.

« Eh, vous jouez à quoi ? Ouvrez-nous !

\- Non, je peux pas, répondit la fillette en secouant la tête.

\- Amy, ouvre-moi.

\- Désolée, 'Drea. »

Et elle s'éloigna en trottinant, la clé en main. Carol leva les yeux sur Andrea. Elle lui offrit un mince sourire d'excuse tout en haussant les épaules, puis elle partit à son tour. L'étape deux pouvait commencer.

« Carol ? Carol, reviens ! appela-t-elle en passant sa main à travers les barreaux. Glenn ? T-Dog ? Venez-nous ouvrir ! »

Elle entendit Daryl ricaner tout en soupirant, ou alors soupirer en ricanant. Étonnement, il n'avait pas encore protesté.

« Ça t'embête d'être coincée avec moi, Blondie ? »

Elle fit volte-face, le visage toujours froissé.

« Bien sûr que ça m'embête, j'ai pas envie de rester là toute la journée.

\- Tu crois que ça m'fait plaisir, aussi ? »

Andrea s'assit sur le lit, adossée contre le mur froid. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux avant qu'un soupir ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il n'y avait absolument rien dans cette cellule, pas même un livre pour tuer le temps et bien évidemment, son codétenu était loin d'être la première personne avait qui elle aurait aimé être enfermée. A cette constatation, les rouages de son cerveau se mirent à tourner. Il y avait forcément une raison derrière tout ça, Amy n'avait certainement pas fait un caprice à Carol pour qu'elle accepte de les cloîtrer ensemble. Son regard se posa alors sur Daryl qui ne semblait pas, mais alors vraiment pas, ennuyé par la situation.

« Tu leur as demandé de m'enfermer avec toi, accusa-t-elle soudainement en le pointant du doigt. »

Il quitta ses chaussures des yeux pour les lever sur Andrea et, pris par surprise par cette accusation saugrenue, il arqua d'abord un sourcil.

« Quoi ? fit-il avant de se forcer à rire. Plutôt crever, ouais.

\- Alors pourquoi je suis avec toi et pas un autre ? questionna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Parce que j'suis l'seul que t'as voulu buter, peut-être ? rétorqua-t-il sur un ton sarcastique. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Personne ne le sait et, dans tous les cas, c'est sensé être oublié.

\- Et c'est pour quoi, alors ? Pour qu'on parle du beau temps ?

\- J'en sais rien, répondit-elle de manière cassante, déjà agacée par son côté sarcastique. »

Puis ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole durant un long moment. C'est alors qu'Amy pointa le bout de son nez et la première réaction qui s'imposa à Andrea fut de se lever de la couchette tel un ressort et de s'approcher de la grille. Par mesure de précaution, la fillette recula de deux pas, ce qui la fit froncer légèrement les sourcils.

« Amy, tu viens enfin nous sortir de là ? fit-elle d'une voix aussi douce qu'elle le pouvait. »

Ce n'était pas plus une question qu'un ordre, mais la gamine n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

« Je suis venue vous donner à manger. »

Glenn apparut alors dans son champ de vision et cette fois-ci, Daryl ne resta pas plus longtemps les bras croisés. Il vint se positionner à côté de sa codétenue tandis que leur ami faisait glisser les deux plateaux par l'ouverture prévue à cet effet.

« C'est quoi c'bordel ? questionna-t-il avec agressivité en désignant tout ce qui l'entourait.

\- Mec, même moi je ne comprends pas, répondit Glenn, l'air désabusé. C'est la petite, là, on dirait qu'elle a convaincu tout le monde que c'était une bonne idée de vous laissez là-dedans. Mais elle compte vous libérer à la fin de la journée, alors patientez. »

Il les quitta, les laissant avec plus de questions que de réponses. Amy n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, mais ses lèvres s'ornaient désormais d'un joli sourire.

« En fait, commença-t-elle de sa petite voix fluette. Je vous ouvrirai quand tout sera réglé entre vous.

\- Tout va très bien entre nous, assura Andrea.

\- Non. Il faut que vous parliez du problème de la forêt. »

Les deux captifs s'échangèrent un regard qui en disait long, regard durant lequel Amy en profita pour s'éclipser comme si de rien n'était. Andrea soupira, certainement pour la énième fois de la journée, avant de se baisser pour attraper les deux plateaux. Elle en tendit un à Daryl puis vint retrouver sa place sur la couchette.

« Je n'en reviens pas, déclara-t-elle alors, ce qui fit lever les yeux de Daryl sur elle. J'ai passé ma vie à envoyer des criminels en prison et c'est une gamine de cinq ans qui finit pas m'enfermer dans une cellule. »

Elle eut un sourire ironique. Que la vie pouvait être moqueuse, par moment.

« J'passais mon temps à aller chercher mon frère chez les flics, confia-t-il avant de boire.

\- Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne même pas. Quels délits ? »

Non pas qu'elle était particulièrement curieuse, mais au moins ça rendait l'attente moins longue et le sujet de la forêt était une nouvelle fois évité. De plus, Daryl semblait plutôt d'accord par sa petite stratégie muette.

« Conduite bourré, conduite sans permis, violences, attentat à la pudeur, énuméra-t-il comme s'il faisait une liste de course. Merde, les flics, c'était sa deuxième maison. »

Dans son regard, Andrea y décela une petite étincelle. Certainement pas de la fierté, mais peut-être un léger amusement doublé d'un soupçon d'admiration. Merle était un connard, mais il était son frère avant tout et elle imaginait que de remuer ses souvenirs devaient tout de même l'émouvoir un peu. Il se pourrait même que maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, ça lui manquait d'aller le récupérer complètement fracasse au poste de police. Alors, ne sachant quoi ajouter à cela, elle lui offrit un mince sourire avant de commencer à grignoter. Ce n'était pas un repas cinq étoiles, loin de là, mais le fait de manger ces pommes de terres en conserve dans une cellule ne leur donnait que plus envie de le savourer. Une fois terminé, elle posa le plateau à même le sol avant d'observer ses ongles. Rongés, cassés, sales. Ça faisait bien longtemps que les manucures n'existaient plus et elle ajouta cela à la liste des choses qui lui manquaient. C'est alors que sans quitter ses cuticules du regard, elle relança la conversation :

« Qu'est-ce que tu regrettes le plus ? »

Daryl releva la tête, mais ne répondit pas de suite, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir avec sa question. Elle engloba l'air de sa main.

« Depuis que tout ça a commencé, précisa-t-elle. »

Ce serait mentir s'il affirmait que rien ne lui manquait ou même qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Bien sûr qu'il y pensait et régulièrement. Son téléphone portable lui manquait quand il se retrouvait pris au piège par des rôdeurs et que seul une aide extérieure pouvait l'aider. Même sa télévision lui manquait lorsqu'il effectuait son tour de garde la nuit.

« Les jolies filles, répondit-il finalement tandis qu'un sourire taquin jouait sur ses lèvres. »

Andrea arqua un sourcil avant de sourire à son tour. Elle se rappelait avoir répondu son vibromasseur quand Jacqui lui avait demandé, alors l'un dans l'autre, leur réponse était quasiment similaire.

« Les jolies filles sont trop stupides pour avoir survécu à une invasion de mort-vivants.

\- Unh unh, rétorqua-t-il en secouant la tête en signe de négation. Amy est toujours en vie. »

La blondinette pouffa de rire, n'ayant pas du tout pensé une seule seconde à Amy, bien trop jeune pour qu'elle puisse imaginer qu'un homme la considère comme une jolie fille sans passer pour un vieux libidineux.

« Même quand elle sera majeure je ne t'autoriserai pas à envisager une relation avec elle, déclara-t-elle. »

Son regard braqué sur lui, elle haussa les sourcils, visiblement en attente d'une quelconque réponse. Il secoua légèrement la tête, néanmoins amusé, avant de lui assurer que même dans plus d'une dizaine d'années, il ne la toucherait pas d'un cheveu. Toutefois, il n'ajouta pas qu'il avait des doutes quant à leur survie, qu'ils puissent vivre ainsi encore pendant dix ans. C'était tellement long et inimaginable. Déjà qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir passé une éternité au lycée alors qu'il n'y était resté seulement quatre ans, il osait à peine imaginer ce que représenterait dix ans à jongler entre la recherche de nourriture et les tâches ménagères sans réel hobby pour le distraire.

Andrea tapota alors la place à côté d'elle, l'invitant ainsi à la rejoindre sur la couchette. Il ne rechigna pas à l'invitation d'avoir une matière plus douce que le béton sous son derrière et se laissa tomber à sa droite.

« Tu te souviens du _Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon_ ? lui demanda-t-elle soudainement.

\- Tss, tout l'monde regardait cette émission à la con, répondit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage.

\- J'en pleurais de rire. Tu crois qu'il est en toujours en vie ?

\- J'pense pas, à moins qu'il ait réussi à faire mourir de rire les rôdeurs. »

L'avocate eut un léger rire, mais elle ressentit tout de même un petit pincement au cœur en pensant que Jimmy Fallon était bel et bien mort. Non pas qu'elle le connaissait personnellement, mais c'était toujours une sensation de mélancolie qui lui prenait le ventre quand une personnalité qu'elle appréciait particulièrement décédait. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à lister mentalement tous les acteurs et actrices dont elle était raide dingue.

« Mais si on l'retrouve, je te l'présenterai, reprit-il.

\- Mon rêve, rétorqua-t-elle ironiquement en cognant son épaule contre la sienne. »

Et la journée continua ainsi où chacun parlait à leur tour de leur ancienne vie sans trop rentrer dans les détails non plus, à s'échanger ce qui leur manquait, à imaginer si telle ou telle personne avait survécu et ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment-même. Ça passait le temps, à vrai dire et aucun des deux ne crachèrent dessus. Ils rigolèrent même, une fois jusqu'aux larmes pour Andrea lorsqu'il lui raconta encore une fois comment il s'était perdu dans les bois quand il était gamin. Mais en plus de passer le temps, ça faisait un bien fou de se détendre de cette manière. Aucun des deux ne se rappelait la dernière fois qu'ils avaient passé une journée ainsi, à se tourner les pouces. Sans les barreaux qui les maintenaient enfermés, ça aurait été encore mieux.

A l'heure du dîner, Carol vint se présenter devant leur cellule, mais les mains vides. Les deux détenus la dévisagèrent tandis qu'elle s'asseyait en tailleur à même le sol. Elle venait leur lancer des cacahuètes ?

« Amy pense qu'elle a fait une bêtise, commença-t-elle. »

Daryl fronça les sourcils tout en se levant.

« C'est elle qui fait la connerie et c'est nous qui sommes là-d'dans ?

\- Elle m'a raconté qu'elle voulait vous réconcilier parce que c'était à cause d'elle que vous vous évitiez, reprit-elle, pas du tout impressionnée par le ton furieux qu'avait utilisé le chasseur. Alors que vous ne vous évitez pas du tout, pas vrai ? »

A sa surprise, les deux concernés ne répondirent pas de suite. En fait, il y eut carrément un long silence gênant où Andrea, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, glissa un regard en biais à Daryl qui ne semblait pas en mener large non plus. Ce dernier se racla la gorge pour se redonner contenance, mais sans avoir prononcé un seul mot, ils en avaient déjà trop dit.

« Vous vous évitez ? insista-t-elle donc en haussant les sourcils.

\- Non ! répondit Andrea, un peu plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. On a juste eu un accrochage. »

Moins elle en disait, mieux c'était pour tout le groupe et le regard que lui coula Daryl la conforta dans sa position d'arrêter de parler. Andrea ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était au beau milieu d'une thérapie, mais moins amusante que celle qu'elle avait eu avec son codétenu. Carol les couvait d'un doux regard et à l'entente de sa réponse, un franc sourire vint se peindre sur ses lèvres. La blondinette arqua un sourcil, pas certaine que cela méritait un tel sourire.

« Amy me l'a aussi dit. Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes distants, pour garder tout ça _secret_ ? questionna-t-elle en mimant des guillemets pour le dernier mot.

\- Ouais, ouais, répondit le seul homme en roulant des yeux. »

Il était plus qu'agacé par la tournure de la situation, il avait la vague impression que Carol se prenait pour un médiateur et il n'avait aucune envie de lui déballer sa vie sur un plateau d'argent. Cela ne la concernait tout simplement pas et la douceur de sa voix commençait sérieusement à l'exaspérer. Il se voyait retourner sur les bancs du primaire, à se faire taper les doigts pour avoir provoquer une quelconque bagarre tandis que sa maîtresse lui apprenait à discerner le bien du mal. Quel ramassis de connerie.

« Le souci, c'est qu'elle parle beaucoup. »

Et cette fois-ci, Carol eut vraiment l'air désolé pour eux tandis qu'Andrea se voyait déjà expulsée du groupe pour avoir voulu tuer Daryl. Ils comprirent vite qu'une bonne partie du groupe, si ce n'est tout le monde était au courant. L'avocate voulut reprendre la parole pour s'expliquer sur son geste, mais son amie la coupa :

« Mais ne faites pas ces têtes, on est tous content pour vous ! »

Les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent avant qu'elle ne fasse volte-face vers Daryl, l'incompréhension se lisant sur les traits. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais aucun son n'en sortit, lui aussi trop abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Content pour eux ? Les caméras cachés existaient-elles donc encore ? Il avait trouvé son intervention louche depuis le départ, mais là, il avait carrément l'impression qu'elle avait découvert un plant de cannabis. Une nouvelle fois, il dévisagea Carol avant de poser son regard sur Andrea qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il secoua la tête, pas plus avancé qu'elle.

« Je suis pas sûre de bien comprendre, là, déclara finalement Andrea, les sourcils légèrement froncés en se levant de la couchette.

\- Moi non plus, ajouta Daryl en croisant les bras. »

Carol les regarda tour à tour, clignant des yeux, avant de rire doucement. Ce son cristallin les tendit d'autant plus, mais comme elle amorça le geste pour les libérer de leur cellule, les deux ne pipèrent mot. Andrea sortit la première et épousseta ses vêtements tandis que déjà, Carol s'en allait en chantonnant dans le hall.

« De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? questionna la blonde en se retournant.

\- Elle est tarée, marmonna-t-il. »

Elle haussa les épaules, partageant son avis. Soit ils avaient loupé quelque chose de vraiment important, soit ils étaient deux idiots. Et ni la première, ni la seconde proposition ne semblait leur convenir comme réponse. Alors d'un pas lent, ils débarquèrent à leur tour dans le hall tandis que les regards des survivants présents convergèrent sur eux. Ils arrêtèrent tous leur conversation pour leur adresser un sourire ou même un clin d'œil puis reprirent comme si de rien n'était. Beth passa entre eux, Judith dans les bras. Elle frôla Andrea et cette dernière crut même l'entendre siffloter une ballade. Rick leur passa sous le nez à son tour et Daryl sursauta légèrement en sentant sa main sur son épaule. Il se pencha à l'oreille d'Andrea et lui murmura :

« Il m'félicite pour t'avoir étrangler ? Bienvenue dans la quatrième dimension. »

Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, néanmoins amusée par sa remarque. C'était la seule explication probable pour le moment.

« Ignore-les et sortons vite, ordonna-t-elle en serrant les dents, tandis qu'elle rendait son sourire à Carol. »

Ils avaient presque atteint la porte lorsque, comme un cheveu dans la soupe, Amy arriva avec ses gros souliers. Miss Piggy était dans ses bras tandis que Hershel la talonnait. Il avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec elle à lui expliquer avec patience comment s'occuper des cochons ou des plants qu'ils avaient planté. Elle avait même croquer dans une tomate sans la cueillir pour autant et, bien sûr, le jus avait coulé le long de son menton jusqu'à salir son tee-shirt.

Amy les regarda brièvement avant de loucher sur le ventre de sa maman de substitution.

« Je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? »

Et s'ils avaient eu le cœur fragile, croyez-moi qu'ils auraient tous les deux eu une crise cardiaque foudroyante.

.

.

* * *

_Ah lalaa, quelle chipie, cette Amy..._

_Merci d'avoir lu, j'vous aime ! _


	3. China

_Bonjour, bonsoir, nous voilà enfin sur cette troisième et dernière partie ! Ça fait un mois que je n'avais pas uploadé cette histoire, je m'en suis rendu compte il y a peu et je me suis donc donnée un bout coup de pied aux fesses pour remédier à ça. Ça passe drôlement vite, un mois et je vous remercie de votre patience ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé écrire quelque chose d'aussi long, j'ai même hésité plusieurs fois à transformer _Amy_ en véritable fanfiction, mais finalement, j'ai opté pour garder la forme de three-shot. Je tiens également à remercier Erienna, Ours, Ritournelle et Lollie Lovegood d'avoir suivis cette petite aventure, qui l'ont parfois mis en favoris et je te remercie toi aussi, lecteur fantôme ou non de venir découvrir la conclusion aux bêtises de la petite Amy._

_Je vous souhaite une bien bonne lecture ! _

_._

_._

* * *

La surprise laissa place à la gêne et Andrea retrouva peu à peu ses moyens. Elle fronça d'abord les sourcils, avant de tourner la tête vers Daryl et, son air de parfait poisson rouge hors de son bocal qui lui confirma qu'elle avait bien entendu la question d'Amy. Bon Dieu, elle, enceinte, par les temps qui couraient ? Et qui lui avait foutu cette stupide idée en tête ? Au fur et à mesure que le silence durait, l'avocate commençait à voir les pièces du puzzle s'assembler : l'enfermement dans une cellule, l'étrange discussion de Carol et les sourires idiots qui ne semblaient plus vouloir quitter les lèvres des survivants. Elle le leur aurait bien fait ravaler, tiens.

« Enfin, Amy, ce n'est pas possible, commença-t-elle avec douceur. »

Elle la sermonnerait plus tard pour avoir fait courir une fausse rumeur aussi importante que celle-là, parce que la fillette arborait un énorme sourire qui faisait briller ses petites mirettes. Hershel posa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule d'Amy.

« Elle a raison, ce n'est possible, répéta-t-il avant d'adresser un sourire à la blondinette. »

Andrea faillit le remercier de rétablir la vérité, mais elle se contenta juste de répondre à son sourire.

« Il est trop tôt pour connaitre le sexe du bébé, reprit-il. »

Le sourire de l'avocate se crispa tandis qu'instinctivement, elle portait une main à son ventre. Ah ah ah. Elle avait une furieuse envie de rire –sarcastiquement- tant la situation était ridicule et quand bien même elle aurait eu un mioche là-dedans, elle n'aurait même pas été au courant. Après tout, son retour datait de moins de deux semaines et sa dernière relation sexuelle avait été avec Shane. Certainement pas la meilleure, mais son audace et la peur de se faire surprendre par un rôdeur avait rendu la chose excitante. Enfin bon, là n'était pas la question, et Andrea relaya bien vite ce souvenir tout au fond d'un tiroir.

« Elle n'est pas enceinte, déclara alors Daryl qui semblait avoir recouvré la parole. (Puis, il lorgna à son tour son ventre, les sourcils légèrement froncés.) Enfin, j'crois pas, pas d'moi, en tout cas, se corrigea-t-il en s'emmêlant les pinceaux. »

Andrea lui fit les gros yeux et elle se retint de justesse de lui envoyer un coup dans le bras pour ne pas l'avoir soutenu comme il se le devait. Il haussa les épaules d'une manière désinvolte, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait l'air soudainement furax contre lui. Il n'était pas censé deviner qu'elle ne s'était faite sauter par personne depuis des mois. La jeune femme posa son regard sur la petite Amy. Cette dernière avait perdu son sourire alors qu'elle dévisagea longuement son ventre tout en grattouillant le crâne de Miss Piggy. Elle fronça les sourcils puis se mordit les lèvres avant de lever les yeux sur Andrea.

« Je ne vais pas avoir de petite sœur ? »

L'avocate secoua la tête.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle en ayant presque les larmes aux yeux. »

Andrea s'agenouilla pour lui faire face, puis posa ses mains sur les hanches de la petite. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants afin de trouver les mots justes.

« Parce que je n'ai pas d'amoureux, ma puce. »

Amy renifla dédaigneusement avant de braquer son regard sur Daryl. Elle le regarda longuement, le faisant ainsi s'agiter plus que de raison, pas très à l'aise devant une mioche.

« Ben si, c'est lui ton amoureux ! Vous faisiez même des bébés, je vous ai vu.

\- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait ! répliqua immédiatement Andrea avant de rire à cause de l'absurdité de sa phrase. »

Le chasseur ne répondit rien malgré son regard insistant. Il savait que la réplique de la blonde n'était pas méchante, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vexé. Elle se releva, épousseta son chemisier, puis se retourna vers les autres survivants qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

« Désolée, mais il n'y a absolument rien qui sortira de là, déclara-t-elle en pointant, de ses index, son entre-jambe. (Elle posa ensuite une main sur sa hanche, arquant un sourcil.) Et c'est pour un tissu de mensonges que vous nous avez laissé moisir dans une cellule ? »

Le ton était accusateur et elle vit Carol baisser les yeux. Andrea regretta immédiatement sa question. Elle pensa un instant à s'excuser une nouvelle fois avant de réaliser que, non, ce n'était clairement pas elle qui était en tort.

« On s'est peut-être un peu emballé, avoua Beth avec un demi-sourire en parlant au nom du groupe. Tu comprends, une bonne nouvelle comme celle-ci, ça nous a fait espérer des jours meilleurs.

\- Ouais, ouais, coupa Daryl en balayant d'un revers de main ses propos. Occupez-vous d'vos affaires, la prochaine fois. J'm'en contrecarre de savoir qui baise qui. »

Et, sur ses charmantes paroles, il quitta la pièce sans attendre une seconde de plus. L'atmosphère était devenue plus lourde, plus pesante et Andrea imagina sans mal que l'ambiance allait être tendue durant quelques jours. Elle esquissa un maigre sourire à Beth, tentant ainsi de lui faire pardonner ce qu'il lui avait asséné avant de sortir à son tour. Amy, quant à elle, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Quand Daryl avait haussé le ton, elle s'était tout bonnement pétrifiée sur place et, c'est les yeux humides qu'elle leva le regard sur Hershel.

« J'ai encore fait une bêtise ? couina-t-elle d'une petite voix. »

.

.

La fraicheur de l'air lui mordait les joues, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Andrea esquissa même un sourire tandis qu'elle inspirait une grande bouffée d'oxygène par les narines. Quel bonheur de sentir le vent soulever ses cheveux, d'entendre les branches des arbres danser un ballet reconnaissable entre mille…

« Putain. »

… Et la belle prose de Daryl. Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait momentanément fermés pour les diriger sur son ami. Elle voulut lui dire qu'agresser Beth de la sorte n'avait servi à rien, mais le regard qu'il lui adressa la gela sur place. Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi son problème ? C'était tout juste s'ils ne décapsulaient pas des bières ensemble, une heure auparavant.

« T'apprendras à ta gamine à s'taire. »

Puis, il la planta là, hébétée devant une telle réaction. Ses yeux bleus ne le quittèrent pas alors qu'il s'approchait du grillage, de cette démarche qui le caractérisait tant. Toujours sans un mot, Andrea le regard passer par la brèche par laquelle elles étaient entrées quelques temps plus tôt, puis, s'enfoncer dans les bois.

« Ouah, souffla-t-elle. »

Elle non plus n'avait pas été spécialement enchantée par la rumeur qu'Amy avait propagée, mais une réaction si vive la laissait tout bonnement sur le col. Dans quelques jours, elle en rirait de cet emprisonnement, mais en vue des propos qu'il venait de tenir, elle doutait que ce soit le cas pour le chasseur. Son esprit dévia alors sur Amy et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La petite allait tout bonnement s'en vouloir d'avoir empiré la situation.

.

* * *

.

Les jours suivants furent simplement catastrophiques.

« Coucou Daryl, avait un jour salué Amy avec un grand sourire. »

Il s'était arrêté dans sa marche, l'avait regardé puis avait marmonné un vague « _S'lut _» avant de continuer sa route. Elle avait cligné des yeux, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça comme réponse, puis elle l'avait rapporté à Andrea qui lui avait juste ébouriffé les cheveux. Elle avait oublié l'incident en fin de journée, se disant que Daryl était dans ses mauvais jours. Puis, elle avait continué à lui dire bonjour avec une moue adorable et lui, avait remplacé ses « _S'lut_ » par des grognements. Amy avait donc arrêté de lui adresser la parole, purement et simplement, il ne s'en était pas formalisé tandis que le groupe s'était contenté d'observer ce petit manège, à la fois impuissant et incrédule à l'idée qu'un gaillard comme Daryl puisse en vouloir à une gamine de cinq ans.

C'est Carol qui creva en premier l'abcès, au détour d'un couloir.

« Ça ne peut plus durer, déclara-t-elle en le forçant bien à lui faire face. »

Daryl eut un mouvement de recul avant de froncer les sourcils. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement son insinuation jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne précise :

« Amy. »

Ce simple prénom lui fit rouler des yeux. C'était plus fort que lui.

« Ce n'est qu'une enfant, elle pensait bien faire. Regarde, pourquoi tu m'adresses encore la parole alors que c'est moi qui l'ai aidé à monter son _plan_, fit-elle remarquer en miment des guillemets pour le dernier mot. »

Sa remarque le laissa sans voix durant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne passe une main évasive dans ses cheveux. Okay, il avait peut-être été un peu ridicule, mais plutôt crever que de l'admettre. Devant son manque de réaction, Carol posa ses mains sur ses hanches, fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait la vague impression de remonter les bretelles de son fils qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

« Entre vous deux, c'est bien Amy, la plus mature, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit air de défi. (Puis, son ton s'adoucit.) Tu ne peux plus fuir devant les problèmes qui se dressent devant toi, tu ne peux pas ignorer une petite fille en pensant que cela n'affectera personne parce que tu imagines que nous t'accordons que peu d'importance. Tu fais parti du groupe, Daryl, tu en es même une pièce importante. »

Elle le vit s'agiter, sans doute gêné et cela la fit sourire.

« Tu es important pour nous tous, pour moi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Alors tu vas abandonner ton sale caractère dans la forêt et redevenir celui qu'on a appris à connaitre, celui qu'on a appris à apprécier. »

Carol lui déposa un bref baiser sur la joue avant de partir. Daryl l'observa s'éloigner le long du couloir, toujours muet par cette conversation. Il sentit la colère monter en lui, mais la refoula rapidement, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser aller à ses plus bas instincts. Elle avait raison, sur toute la ligne, et c'était bien ça qui l'ennuyait. Elle avait toujours mis dans le mille avec lui, lui qui n'était pas pourtant pas un livre ouvert et il eut la désagréable impression de l'avoir déçue. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait parce que, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, l'avis de Carol importait beaucoup pour lui. Alors lorsque que, quelques heures plus tard, il se trouva dans une supérette en compagnie de Rick et Glenn, il enferma sa rancœur et son sale caractère dans une boite de gâteaux bouffés par les mites.

.

* * *

.

Comme à son habitude, Amy traînait dans le potager de la prison en compagnie d'Hershel. Avec une petite pelle en plastique que le groupe lui avait ramené lors d'un raid, elle s'évertuait à creuser une tranchée. Bien évidemment, le vieil homme repassait derrière elle avec une vraie pelle, l'air de rien, donnant ainsi l'illusion à la petite qu'elle avait fait tout ça toute seule. Amy, c'était un peu la petite-fille qu'il n'aurait jamais. Encore un peu, et elle allait l'appeler papy.

« On va planter des fraises ? questionna-t-elle en se retournant vers lui. Parce qu'en été, on en mangeait tout le temps, avant.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, répondit-il, pensif. »

Il y avait tant de choses qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de cultiver sur un terrain aussi large.

« Trop cool, déclara Amy avec un large sourire avant de se remettre à creuser. »

Et elle continua de retourner la terre jusqu'à ce que, une demi-heure plus tard, elle n'annonce qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle souhaitait rentrer. Hershel ne la retint pas et c'est en trottinant à cloche-pied qu'elle traversa le jardin. Le bruit d'un moteur l'arrêta net dans sa progression. Sa main en visière, Amy observa la voiture franchir les barrières et s'arrêter plus loin dans la cour tandis que Maggie et Carl refermaient les grilles. Rick, Glenn et Daryl sortirent de l'habitacle et la petite fille ressentit un immense soulagement sans en connaitre réellement la cause. Elle pensa que c'était peut-être parce qu'elle commençait à tous les apprécier et que son ventre se nouait à chaque fois qu'elle les voyaient quitter la prison. C'est alors qu'elle se sentit quitter le sol, ses pieds pataugeant dans l'air et elle poussa un cri de surprise qui ne manqua pas de faire converger tous les regards sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le jardin toute seule, toi ? questionna Andrea en la portant correctement. »

Amy avait renommé le vague terrain de broussailles ainsi et la prison, la maison. L'avocate avait juste adopté son vocabulaire.

« J'allais rentrer, promis, répondit-elle en faisant une moue adorable. Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vrai, en plus ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant les gros yeux.

\- Eh bien, vous en faites du bruit, commenta Glenn en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Coucou China ! salua Amy avait un grand sourire. »

Sa réplique laissa un immense blanc. Andrea écarquilla les yeux avant de réprimer un rire.

« Ma puce, pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ?

\- Daryl l'appelle tout le temps comme ça, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Puis sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand et elle la cacha de ses deux mains.

« C'est un gros mot, c'est ça ? »

Glenn, pas vexé pour un sous, se permit de laisser un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Nan, nan, c'est juste un surnom, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, lui ébouriffant les cheveux. »

Elle protesta en riant puis le Coréen s'éloigna, non sans avoir lancé un « _A tout à l'heure, crevette !_ » qui la fit d'autant plus rire. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende et, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Amy fut soulever dans les airs. Tout comme Andrea, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Daryl. Il la tenait maladroite, ses mains se trouvaient sous ses aisselles et ses bras étaient presque tendus, si bien que l'avocate porta sa main à sa bouche, cachant ses lèvres qui s'étiraient en un sourire. Elle oublia leur dernière conversation houleuse, elle oublia son attitude enfantine avec Amy. Finalement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment la porter, il la hissa sur ses épaules.

« Ce sont des excuses ? questionna Andrea en croisant les bras. »

Il ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules et la blondinette interpréta ce geste comme un oui. A peine plus loin, Carol observait cet étrange un tableau, un franc sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça de mettre les choses à plat, finalement. Rick arriva à sa hauteur. A son tour, son regard se dirigea vers les trois survivants qui rentraient dans la prison.

« Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je verrais Daryl porter une enfant sur ses épaules, commenta-t-il en les suivant des yeux.

\- La vie est pleine de surprise, ajouta Carol. »

Il lui offrit un maigre sourire en pressant son épaule puis poursuivit sa route. Elle le regarda s'éloigner et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils en avaient traversé, des choses, pour arriver jusque-là. Alors qu'elle allait le suivre, un bruit si particulier attira son attention. Un bruit qu'elle n'avait plus jamais entendu depuis qu'elle avait été forcée de quitter le lotissement dans lequel elle habitait avec sa famille. Un bruit si familier et lointain en même temps. Derrière elle, Carl faisait rebondir un ballon de football sur le sol, des étoiles plein les yeux. Il releva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent et il prononça ce qu'elle n'osait pas demander :

« On joue ? »

S'il n'était que deux à s'envoyer la balle, au départ, Maggie ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Puis ce fut au tour de Glenn qui était, à la base, à la recherche de sa petite amie. Deux équipes furent constituées tandis que Hershel avait quitté son potager pour venir les regarder. Il fut désigné comme arbitre à l'unanimité et il ne put refuser cette tâche. Rapidement, cet échange de passe devint une réelle compétition. Des buts de fortune furent créé à l'aide de la chemise de Carol, de la pelle en plastique d'Amy, du chapeau de Carl et d'un seau rempli d'eau, servant à irriguer les plants de tomates. C'était une petite partie d'eux qu'ils mettaient dans ce jeu, aussi enfantin soit-il.

« Et buuut ! s'exclama Glenn en se jetant à genoux, relevant son tee-shirt. »

Son coéquipier, Carl, ne put s'empêcher d'improviser une petite danse la joie. Quatre à un, ils menaient largement la partie, mais les deux femmes n'étaient pas prêtes à abandonner. En réalité, ils avaient décidé que l'équipe qui perdrait serait de corvée de vaisselles durant une semaine et c'était suffisant pour les motiver. Bientôt, le bruit attira le reste du groupe et, croyez-le ou non, mais un véritable match fut organisé. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les équipes furent entièrement masculine et féminine et, même si Glenn avait fait remarquer qu'ils étaient plus nombreux qu'elles, Maggie l'avait regardé d'un air de défi, rétorquant que ce serait bien suffisant pour les rétamer à plate couture. Daryl avait ronchonné, en déclarant que c'était stupide de jouer au football par les temps qui courraient, mais il avait tout de même accepté sous les supplications de Carl de faire parti de son équipe. Amy, quant à elle, s'était installée en tailleur un peu à l'écart, tenant fermement Judith qui était assise sur ses jambes repliées, son dos contre son torse. C'était la première fois qu'elle tenait une aussi petite fille et elle comptait bien montrer qu'elle était assez grande pour s'en occuper correctement. Bien sûr, Hershel était venu prendre place à ses côtés, s'assurant que tout irait bien pour la petite Judith, mais toujours en laissant l'impression à Amy qu'elle s'en occupait toute seule.

« Okay, je rappelle les règles, déclara Maggie en se positionnant au milieu du groupe. La première équipe qui arrive à dix buts gagne le match. L'équipe qui perd se chargera de la vaisselle pendant une semaine et sans se plaindre. Pas de violence gratuite, non plus, d'accord ? »

Tous acquiescèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne rajouta :

« Evidemment, vu que nous sommes en minorité, nous partons avec trois points d'avance.

\- N'importe quoi, protesta Glenn.

\- Un problème, Rhee ? répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant une œillade mauvaise. »

Il déglutit et secoua la tête, sachant pertinemment que s'il se plaignait, aucun moment de tendresse ne lui serait accordé le soir-même. Maggie se détendit et posa le ballon sur l'herbe, fin prête à commencer ce match. Andrea et elle se trouvaient en première ligne tandis que Carol se trouvait plus en retrait et que Beth s'occupait des cages, préférant ne pas jouer des coudes avec les hommes. Hershel signala le début du match en sifflant et les deux attaquantes n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus pour se lancer. Pendant une demi-heure, le groupe n'exista plus. Les hommes ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps pour rattraper le score, Carl –qui s'avéra être plutôt bon- en marqua un et Glenn mit les deux autres. Sans le vouloir, Maggie donna un puissant coup de pied dans la cheville de son petit-ami qui dû se poser quelques minutes en dehors du terrain, le temps que la douleur passe. Pas plus inquiètes que cela pour le Coréen, les femmes prirent rapidement l'avantage et ce fut Carol qui, contre toute attente, marqua le premier réel but. (Elle apprendra plus tard que T-Dog avait volontairement plongé trop tard pour l'intercepter.) Andrea, quant à elle, n'hésitait pas à faire des corps à corps. Hargneuse, ses mains agrippaient d'elles-mêmes les tee-shirt de ses adversaires tandis que ses pieds ne cessaient de donner des coups, cherchant à tout moyen de dégager la balle Dieu seul savait où.

Il ne fallut qu'une demi-heure aux hommes pour les écraser à plat de couture et marquer les sept buts restant. Malgré la douleur à sa cheville, Glenn fut celui qui en marqua le plus –cinq-, suivi de Carl et Daryl –deux chacun- et enfin, Rick –un seul-.

« Oh, elles ont perdu, commenta Amy en observant les hommes se faire de franches accolades. C'est parce que ce sont des filles.

\- Les filles sont moins fortes ? questionna alors Hershel. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est les meilleures. Pour faire plaisir à papa, maman le laissait toujours gagner. C'est pour ça que Chi-… euh, Glenn, a marqué autant de buts. (Judith émit un petit gazouillement.) Même elle dit que j'ai raison. »

Rick ne tarda pas à reprendre sa fille dans ses bras, puis Andrea vint s'asseoir à côté de la petite Amy. Elle avait le visage rouge, essoufflée d'avoir tant couru, si bien qu'elle s'allongea dans l'herbe. La brunette l'imita automatiquement avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Moi aussi, je vais devoir faire la vaisselle ?

\- Non, ria-t-elle doucement. Tu n'atteins même pas le lavabo. »

Amy parut soulagée. Parce qu'encore, se retrouver avec les mains pleines de terre, elle pouvait encaisser, mais devoir toucher à la saleté des autres, ça, c'était hors de question. Ça lui fichait même des frissons de dégoût.

« Eh, 'Drea, le nuage est en forme d'éléphant, remarqua-t-elle en pointa le ciel. »

Andrea tourna la tête dans le même angle que la fillette, puis acquiesça. Bientôt, poussé par le vent, le nuage se disloqua en deux parties.

.

* * *

.

Habituée au silence, Andrea était toujours autant surprise de voir à quel point les repas étaient animés à la prison. Les murs apportaient une sorte de sérénité, où chacun se sentait libre de parler haut et fort sans craindre de rameuter une horde de rôdeurs. Cette fois-ci et pour la première fois de l'année, le dîner avait été dressé dehors. Les vieilles tables en bois qui traînaient sous un porche avaient été réquisitionnées, elles étaient un peu miteuse, mais faisaient l'affaire. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la discussion était principalement orientée sur le petit match qu'ils avaient eu dans l'après-midi. Pas de conversations sur les prochains raids, sur les grillages à consolider, ni sur les rôdeurs, non. Pour une fois, c'était un sujet agréable à écouter où Glenn ne cessait de déblatérer, s'arrêtant seulement pour boire une gorgée d'eau.

« Vous auriez vu la tête de Maggie ! s'exclama ce dernier. J'aurais eu un appareil photo, je l'aurai mitraillé. »

La concernée lui adressa un regard noir, mais personne n'était dupe : elle se forçait à ne pas sourire. C'était si rare de voir son petit-ami si enthousiaste, si heureux d'avoir gagné un stupide match de football, qu'elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Parce que, mine de rien, si Glenn était de bonne humeur, elle l'était aussi. Le repas continua ainsi. Des éclats de rires fusaient, parfois, tandis qu'Amy écoutait attentivement et pour la cinquième fois, au moins, Carol raconter comment elle avait réussi à marquer un but –bien qu'elle y avait assisté-. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était triste qu'elle n'avait pas d'enfants, parce qu'elle aurait fait une super maman. Puis, la nuit tomba doucement. Comme promis, les femmes furent de corvées de vaisselle, sauf Amy qui somnolait sur une chaise, à peine plus loin. Andrea essuyait ses mains dans un torchon humide avant de porter la petite fille. Cette dernière papillonnait des yeux, marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se rendormir aussi rapidement. Avec une douceur qu'elle ne se connaissait plus, elle la coucha dans le lit et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Comme à son habitude, elle retrouva Carl dans le hall. Il mélangeait des cartes et son regard sembla s'illuminer quand il la vit arriver. Elle s'installa en face de lui, il distribua les cartes et la bataille put commencer. C'était une sorte de rituel tacite qu'ils avaient passé depuis le premier jour. Elle allait coucher Amy puis venait s'asseoir à l'une des tables où se trouvait déjà Carl. Parfois, ils parlaient des mois qui s'étaient écoulés quand ils étaient séparés, d'autre fois ils jouaient, comme aujourd'hui. Le silence ne durait jamais longtemps entre eux et, prévisible comme il était, Carl relança le sujet du match et de leur victoire.

« On vous a é-cla-té. »

Andrea arqua un sourcil..

« On était moins que vous, se justifia-t-elle en balayant sa phrase.

\- Pff, toujours les mêmes excuses, rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

\- Tu vas voir qui va t'_éclater_ aux cartes, gamin. »

Et l'avocate tenu sa promesse puisque le pauvre garçon perdit rapidement la partie. Une revanche fut donc réclamée, mais l'intervention de Rick les interrompit et Carl lui fit promettre que, le lendemain, il gagnerait haut la main. Le shérif prit donc sa place tandis qu'Andrea rangeait les cartes.

« C'est gentil de ta part de passer du temps avec Carl, remercia-t-il.

\- J'aime bien être avec lui, c'est un chouette gosse. »

Rick lui adressa un regard surpris.

« Quoi ? répliqua-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- C'est juste que… Eh bien, il a onze ans, répondit-il. »

Elle haussa les épaules, déclarant qu'il était bien plus intéressant que certains hommes qu'elle avait croisés dans sa vie. Il ria doucement, puis s'éclipsa après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

.

* * *

.

« Hey, déclara Andrea en entrant dans le mirador. »

Daryl tourna la tête dans sa direction, pas le moins du monde surpris de sa venue. Il s'y attendait plus ou moins, elle l'avait déjà rejoint plusieurs fois avant leur moment de froideur.

« S'lut. »

Il était assis à l'envers sur une chaise, son torse contre le dossier, tandis que ses bras reposaient également sur ce dernier. C'était loin d'être la position la plus confortable, mais elle avait au moins le mérite de le tenir éveillé.

« Tu n'dors pas ? questionna-t-il. »

Puis, il se rendit compte de la stupidité de sa question. Les lèvres d'Andrea s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur et il devina qu'il allait avoir le droit à une de ses légendaires remarques.

« Si, bien sûr que si, ça ne se voit pas ? J'ai eu un peu de mal à venir jusqu'ici, d'ailleurs. Je pense qu'Amy ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, tu sais ô combien elle _adooore_ dormir en marchant.

\- Tss, typiquement l'genre de trucs qui n'm'avait pas manqué chez toi, soupira-t-il, néanmoins amusé.

\- Pourquoi, certaines choses t'ont manquées ? répliqua-t-elle rapidement. »

Sa question le prit au dépourvu et, gêné, il ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Andrea gloussa alors qu'elle s'installait sur un tabouret à côté de lui. Elle planta son regard dans le sien avant d'ajouter, sur le ton de la taquinerie :

« Moi, par contre, il y a une chose qui m'a manqué chez toi. »

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase si lentement, détachant bien les syllabes, qu'il en avait senti ses oreilles se réchauffer. Elle pinça brièvement les lèvres, puis esquissa un vague sourire aguicheur, pas certaine que ce dernier fasse le même effet qu'autrefois.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Daryl ne fit aucun mouvement, pétrifié. Bordel à quoi jouait-elle, encore ? Il était censé surveiller l'horizon, pas se retrouver dans l'incapacité de détourner le regard de ses yeux verts. Il était comme suspendu à ses lèvres, à la fois curieux et embarrassé.

« Ton arbalète, minauda-t-elle avant de tout bonnement éclater de rire. »

Le chasseur cligna des yeux durant quelques secondes avant de percuter le sens de ses mots. Son arbalète. Bien sûr. Elle avait encore réussi à le manipuler et il était une fois de plus tombé dans le panneau, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait forcé à traîner Amy dans les bois. Finalement, un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et il s'autorisa même à la pousser de manière amicale, sans imaginer un seul instant qu'elle puisse perdre l'équilibre. Sous le coup inattendu, Andrea bascula sur le côté tandis que son rire mourrait dans sa gorge. Elle tendit les bras pour se rattraper, mais seul l'air glissa entre ses doigts. Le tabouret se renversa également et ce fut son postérieur qui rencontra en premier le sol dur, avant qu'elle ne s'étale de tout son long. Durant quelques secondes, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit dans le mirador.

« Merde, ça va ? demanda Daryl en se levant précipitamment. »

L'avocate s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever. Elle frotta sa nuque, puis saisit la main que lui tendait le chasseur.

« Je ne m'y attendais pas, répondit-elle une fois qu'elle fut sur pieds.

\- 'Scuse, marmonna-t-il, un poil gêné de l'avoir poussé de la sorte alors qu'ils avaient déjà fait bien pire.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Ça, c'était clair, il n'en avait jamais douté. L'atmosphère devint plus légère qu'auparavant, moins lourde en raison d'un flirt idiot. Il hocha la tête puis se rassit. Andrea remit en place son tabouret et l'imita. Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant un long moment, peut-être même une heure avant que la jeune femme n'étouffe un rire en se remémorant une discussion de la journée. Daryl releva la tête de ses bras pour poser son regard, l'incitant à expliquer son rire.

« Tu sais comment Amy a appelé Glenn, aujourd'hui ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« China. »

Elle l'entendit étouffer un rire qui venait vraisemblablement du cœur et cela la fit sourire. C'était agréable d'avoir de nouveau une conversation avec lui même si, habituellement, c'était elle qui parlait le plus et lui qui l'écoutait, sans jamais lui ordonner de se taire. Elle n'avait pas menti lorsque, quelques minutes en arrière, elle avait déclaré que quelque chose lui avait manqué chez lui. Sa présence, tout simplement. Parce que depuis qu'elle avait passé tous ses mois à cavaler, elle se sentait plus proche de Daryl que de Carol.

« On l'a bien élevé, acquiesça-t-il, un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres. »

Andrea tilta à l'emploi du pronom. _On_. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'y avait pas de sous-entendus, pas de double sens derrière ça, mais juste une promesse. Elle n'était plus seule et elle ne le serait plus.

« J'espère que tu ne vas pas trop déteindre sur elle, répliqua-t-elle. »

Il haussa les sourcils, tournant la tête vers elle.

« Je vais en faire une vraie guerrière. »

Andrea gloussa.

« N'importe quoi, fit-elle en détachant bien les syllabes. Elle adore aider Hershel, elle sera une mini-fermière.

\- Pourquoi ne pas la laisser choisir, plutôt ? proposa alors une voix qui les fit tous les deux sursauter. »

Glenn se tenait derrière eux, les bras croisés, et appuyé contre le mur.

« Je viens prendre la relève, en fait, expliqua-t-il devant leur regard interrogateur. »

Oh. Il était déjà si tard. Étrange comme ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Daryl récupéra donc son arbalète qui traînait à ses pieds puis sortit tandis qu'Andrea se levait à son tour. Elle pressa le bras du Coréen en guise de salut, il lui glissa de passer une bonne soirée. Elle arqua un sourcil.

« Une bonne nuit, plutôt, non ? rectifia-t-elle. »

Il secoua doucement la tête, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire.

« On sait très bien tous les deux que tu ne vas pas te coucher de sitôt.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- Parce que je te parie tout ce que tu veux que Daryl est en train de t'attendre en bas, répondit-il, comme si c'était une évidence. »

Sa réponse la surprit puisqu'elle lui fit prendre conscience qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait espéré que le chasseur l'attende plus bas et ne s'enfuit pas tel un voleur. Elle tenta de sonder Glenn, songeant que c'était étrange qu'il lui fasse une remarque pareille puis, il esquissa de nouveau un sourire.

« Bouge tes fesses, il ne va pas t'attendre trois plombes, non plus. »

Comme il l'avait prédit, Daryl l'attendait devant le mirador. Ils se firent face de longs instants, sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne trouve quoique ce soit à dire. Daryl commençait à se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de rejoindre sa cellule, au lieu d'observer bêtement ses pieds. Les nuits étaient de plus en plus chaudes et celle-là ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Bien qu'étant habillée d'un chemisier, Andrea ne frissonnait pas. Elle se sentait même plutôt à l'aise dehors, si elle omettait le silence pesant qui s'abattait sur eux. Finalement, et comme toujours, ce fut elle qui le rompit :

« Tu veux marcher ? Je comptais faire un petit tour. »

Il acquiesça et les deux se mirent à marcher dans le vague terrain. La blondinette se retrouva quinze ans en arrière, lorsqu'elle arpentait les avenues du camping où elle avait l'habitude de passer ses vacances. Les mêmes sensations l'envahissaient. Celle d'avoir la vie devant elle, d'être immortelle et de penser qu'elle serait toujours jeune. Elle sentit un poids s'ôter de ses épaules tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux pour mieux apprécier la sérénité de la nuit. Elle revoyait son amie, Juliette, couchée sur le macadam d'une route que les voitures n'empruntaient que très rarement la nuit, avec seulement le bout de sa cigarette se consumant comme point de repère dans la pénombre. Juliette était en vie, elle en était sûre. Elle était certainement mieux préparée que quiconque, à engloutir des tonnes de séries et de jeux vidéo sur des hypothétiques apocalypses. S'il y en avait bien une qui s'était attendue à ce genre de choses, c'était elle.

« J'suis même pas crevé. »

La voix de Daryl la sortit de ses pensées et elle ouvrit les yeux pour diriger son regard sur lui.

« On s'habitue vite à ne dormir que très peu, commenta-t-elle. »

Elle non plus, ne l'était pas d'ailleurs et les paroles de Glenn prirent enfin un sens. Elle s'arrêta dans sa marche pour s'allonger dans l'herbe et, s'il la dévisagea d'un drôle d'air au départ, il finit par faire de même.

« La dernière fois que j'ai regardé les étoiles, je devais être à l'université, fit-elle remarquant avant de rire doucement. Mon Dieu, ça ne me rajeunit pas.

\- Pareil. »

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction avant de changer de position pour se mettre sur le ventre.

« Le grand Daryl Dixon a osé fouler le sol d'une université avec son petit sac sur le dos, stylo et carnet en main ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- Nop. Le grand Daryl Dixon a dormi pendant trois mois au fond d'un amphithéâtre avant de comprendre que c'genre de connerie, c'était pas pour lui, corrigea-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Trois mois, hein, répéta-t-elle. »

Elle se souvenait qu'à l'université, trois mois était une période qui s'écoulait beaucoup trop vite. Désormais, trois mois ressemblaient à trois longues années.

« Ouais. Y'avait une nana qui m'plaisait alors j'suis resté juste pour elle, continua-t-il, pensif. Mais elle en avait rien à carrer, de moi. »

Andrea pouffa de rire, avant de s'excuser platement. Non pas qu'elle se moquait de lui, mais c'était tellement risible de l'imaginer courir après une fille.

« J'espère qu'elle était jolie, au moins, déclara-t-elle finalement, les yeux toujours rieurs.

\- T'as même pas idée, renchérit-il, un soupçon de sourire sur le visage. »

La blondinette changea une nouvelle fois de position pour se remettre sur le dos, le regard rivé en direction du ciel dégagé. Lorsqu'elle habitait en Floride, les étoiles se cachaient derrière un épais voile de pollution, mais ici, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir les toucher juste en tendant les bras. Cette fois-ci, le silence les enveloppant fut bien différent des précédents. Il avait un petit quelque chose de reposant, de beau, tout simplement. Si elle fermait les yeux, ne serait-ce quelques secondes, elle était certaine de sombrer dans les méandres du sommeil, quand bien même la fatigue ne la guettait toujours pas. Alors elle les garda grand ouverts durant un long moment, avant de jeter un regard en biais à son ami qui n'avait plus décoché un mot. En regardant de plus près, elle se rendit compte que Daryl s'était tout bonnement endormi, un bras replié sous son crâne tandis que l'autre main ne lâchait pas l'arbalète. Encore une fois, Andrea ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle puis, elle redirigea ses yeux sur les étoiles avant de les fermer, à son tour. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire elle s'était, elle-aussi, assoupie.

Ils ne furent pas réveillés délicatement, bercés par les premières lueurs du soleil, non. Ça, c'était dans les films. Daryl et Andrea furent tirés brusquement de leur sommeil par une belle averse de pluie, une petite heure plus tard. La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, avant qu'une goutte ne tombant pile dans son œil ne la fasse brusquement refermer ses paupières. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, même pour elle, tandis que le chasseur se relevait déjà. Elle l'imita rapidement, époussetant ses vêtements plein de terre puis, l'averse se transformant petit à petit en pluie battante, ils rentrèrent se mettre à l'abri en trottinant. L'air s'était soudainement rafraîchi, si bien qu'Andrea venait à regretter de n'avoir vêtu qu'un pauvre chemisier fin qui lui collait à la peau en raison de la pluie. Elle était bien capable de choper un rhume en plein été.

« J'étais en plein rêve, grommela-t-elle en poussant doucement la porte du hall pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

\- On s'est endormi comme des merdes, ajouta Daryl. »

Ce n'était pas exactement la comparaison qu'aurait utilisé Andrea, mais l'idée était là. A la fois fatiguée et bougonne d'avoir été tirée de son sommeil de la sorte, elle bailla tout en s'étirant avant de déclarer qu'elle allait rejoindre sa cellule. Il acquiesça et semblait déjà sur le point de partir lorsque la blondinette se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser en guise de bonne nuit, comme elle le faisait avec les autres survivants. Mais Daryl n'était pas les autres survivants, et surpris par son geste, il tourna la tête. Au lieu de sa joue, ses lèvres épousèrent donc le coin de sa bouche, mais elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte, bien trop crevée pour penser correctement. En revanche, lui, s'en rendit bien trop compte et il resta immobile durant quelques secondes, tel un idiot, alors qu'elle entrait dans sa cellule en trainant des pieds. Intérieurement, il jura de se sentir aussi peu… _Dixon_ quand elle lui faisait face et disait ou faisait des choses dont elle n'avait pas conscience de la portée. Merde !

.

* * *

.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda Andrea à Glenn qui s'arrêtait constamment de charger sa voiture en armes et munitions pour lui lancer des regards en biais. »

Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il avait ce sourire idiot qui illuminait son visage à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, et ça commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Elle lui lança une bouteille d'eau qu'il attrapa in-extremis puis s'avança pour l'aider à refermer la benne du pick-up.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder ? rétorqua-t-il, amusé.

\- Non, pas comme ça, grimaça-t-elle. Et crois-moi, je vais te faire bouffer ton sourire si tu continues. »

Il lui donna un coup de coude amical et elle plissa les yeux, cherchant à percer son petit manège.

« Allez, raconte.

\- Racontez quoi ? répéta-t-elle, en ayant peur de comprendre ce qu'il insinuait.

\- On ne m'la fait pas, à moi ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant une pose théâtrale. »

Andrea se fit violence pour ne pas lui adresser une œillade meurtrière, peu désireuse d'entrer dans son jeu.

« Rentre-nous en entier, déclara-t-elle finalement dans un soupir. »

Puis, elle le planta là pour retrouver Amy, n'ayant pas le moins du monde envie d'entendre une énième bêtise sortir de la bouche de Glenn. Un peu plus loin, la fillette creusait un trou pour y mettre son premier plant de framboisier, bien que le moment de sa première floraison était déjà passée. Daryl la secondait avec une patience qu'il ne se connaissait pas et il se retint même de sourire lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers lui après s'être étalée, sans le vouloir, de la terre sur le visage en se grattant.

« On dirait que tu as fait la guerre, commenta l'avocate en arrivant à leur hauteur, en référence au camouflage des militaires. »

Amy fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle disait cela.

« Ben non, j'fais pas la guerre, moi, rétorqua-t-elle, sans aucun second degré. T'as vu, Daryl m'a ram'né un framboisier, c'est trop coool ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de retourner à sa tâche. »

Andrea ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son enthousiasme. Elle n'était peut-être pas très utile au groupe pour le moment, mais au moins, mettait-elle de la joie dans cette froide prison.

« Je pensais que tu voulais en faire une guerrière, déclara-t-elle à l'intention du chasseur.

\- Dans cinq ans, ouais. Quand elle sera plus grande qu'un plant d'tomates.

\- Pas sans mon accord, ajouta-t-elle d'un sourire entendu.

\- Chut, interrompit Amy en plaçant son index contre ses lèvres. (Les deux adultes froncèrent les sourcils.) Hershel dit toujours que les plantes aiment le silence. »

Daryl se retint de justesse de lui faire remarquer que le vieil homme avait certainement dit ça pour calmer son flux de paroles qui était relativement élevé. Alors, d'un commun d'accord, ils s'éloignèrent du potager, tout en gardant la fillette à portée de vue, au cas où quelque chose lui arriverait.

« Un framboisier ? questionna-t-elle. »

Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant quoi répondre à cela. Il était partit tôt dans la matinée pour attraper deux ou trois lapins et finalement, il était revenu avec un plant de framboisier qu'il avait déterré, faisant même attention à ne pas arracher trop de racines pour qu'il puisse repousser ailleurs. Ça c'était imposé à lui, il l'avait vu au pied d'un chêne puis s'était dit qu'Amy serait contente d'en planter un et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était retrouvé à genoux dans la terre humide. Puis, alors qu'Andrea continuait de lui parler, le souvenir de la veille lui revint en mémoire, lorsqu'il avait malencontreusement tourné la tête. Son regard descendit sur ses lèvres qui déversaient quantité de mots avant de détourner les yeux, de peur de s'être fait grillé. Elle déblatérait, encore et toujours, mais il était bien incapable de comprendre un seul traître mot, trop obnubilé par les grands gestes qu'elle faisait pour ponctuer sa tirade ou même par la manière dont elle avait de ramener toujours cette même mèche blonde derrière son oreille. Pour sûr, Andrea était une belle femme, mais elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel en soi. A vrai dire, s'il l'avait croisé dans la rue, il ne se serait même pas retourné après son passage. Déjà, parce qu'il ne le faisait jamais et ensuite, parce qu'elle était relativement commune. Alors pourquoi, encore une fois, n'arrivait-il pas à faire abstraction de son visage pour mieux écouter ses paroles ?

« _Qu'est-ce tu fous, Darlena ? T'es en train d'penser comme une gonzesse_, s'esclaffa Merle qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis bien longtemps. »

S'il se concentrait, il pouvait presque l'imaginer derrière l'avocate, en train de mimer des gestes obscènes. Il voulut lui crier de dégager, mais il aurait été ridicule et le groupe l'aurait certainement pris pour un taré. Le tournis le prit soudainement et il essaya, tant bien que mal, d'ignorer son frère qui venait lui susurrer à l'oreille des phrases sans queue ni tête. N'y tenant plus, le chasseur ferma les yeux pour se couper du monde extérieur et ainsi ne plus _le_ voir. Finalement, ce furent les mains froides d'Andrea qui entrèrent en contact avec ses joues qui mirent un terme à sa folie. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux avant de remarquer que la voix de Merle ne résonnait plus dans ses tympans. Il avait tout simplement disparu de son champ de vision.

« Daryl, ça va ? Tu es en train de tourner de l'œil, s'inquiéta-t-elle en ayant les sourcils légèrement froncés. »

Cette fois-ci, il parvint à comprendre ses paroles. Il se dégagea de son emprise, pas très à l'aise par ce contact si franc, puis recula de quelques pas, baragouinant qu'il allait très bien. Mais il savait pertinemment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête et, remarquant le regard que lui lançait la jeune femme, il devina qu'elle n'était pas dupe non plus. Durant un court instant, il pesa le pour et le contre de lui avouer que son frère venait parfois le hanter, espérant qu'elle ne poserait pas trop de question là-dessus, mais contre toute attente, il balança la conclusion à laquelle il était parvenu hier soir, dans sa cellule.

« Tu m'perturbes, lâcha-t-il. »

Andrea ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise.

« C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? demanda-t-elle, un brin hésitante.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit-il avec honnêteté. »

Il détourna le regard sur Maggie qui montait dans un pick-up avant de soupirer longuement. Cette situation commençait sérieusement à l'embêter, lui qui n'avait jamais eu pour habitude de s'étendre sur des sujets pareils. La blondinette, quant à elle, avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre où il voulait en venir et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, bien décidée à mettre tout ça au clair.

« Tu veux que je m'en aille ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? rétorqua-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire. Un jour, on est amis et les jours qui suivent, tu me snobes comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de grave. J'avoue avoir un peu du mal à te suivre, parfois, termina-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. »

Daryl se rendit compte que c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer. Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée, la veille, et aujourd'hui, il érigeait de nouveau des barrières entre eux.

« C'est quoi ton souci, au juste ?

\- Mon souci, c'est toi. »

Les mots avaient fusé sans même qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Andrea ne répondit rien, quelque peu blessée par sa réponse. Elle lui adressa un regard d'incompréhension avant de partir rejoindre Amy. Le chasseur roula des yeux tout en soupirant puis la talonna.

« Andrea, c'est pas c'que j'voulais dire, l'appela-t-il alors qu'elle continuait à avancer. »

Il l'interpella une nouvelle fois, mais bornée comme elle était, elle ne daigna même pas lui adresser la moindre œillade. Alors il accéléra le pas et attrapa son poignet, pour la forcer à lui faire face. Elle le foudroya du regard, il ne put empêcher un sourire railleur de naître sur ses lèvres, tant l'Andrea qu'il avait en face de lui, lui renvoyait l'image de son propre reflet. Toujours à s'énerver pour un rien, à ne pas se rendre compte de l'importance qu'elle avait dans le groupe.

« En fait, si, c'est bien c'que j'voulais dire : c'est toi mon souci, après les rôdeurs, déclara-t-il en la pointant d'un doigt qui la fit loucher. (Elle voulut se dégager, mais il resserra son emprise.) J'sais pas si t'as conscience du jeu auquel tu joues avec moi, mais t'as pas l'droit de débarquer comme ça, d'flirter comme une lycéenne et d'te changer de sujet comme si ça t'étais égal. Et l'souci, c'est que ça m'perturbe beaucoup trop. »

Le visage de la jeune femme s'était détendu, toute trace de colère ayant presque disparu.

« Donc ouais, reprit-il. T'es peut-être pas un problème pour les autres, mais t'es _mon_ casse-tête. »

Andrea arqua un sourcil alors qu'il n'était toujours pas décidé à la lâcher puis elle plissa les yeux, tentant de sonder s'il cherchait à l'énerver ou s'il s'agissait juste de maladresse. Elle opta pour la seconde option lorsqu'elle remarqua que son regard ne cessait de s'agiter, sans jamais s'arrêter sur un point précis. Cette constatation la fit se détendre d'autant plus et elle s'autorisa même à sourire.

« C'est une drague foireuse que t'es en train de me faire, là ? »

Comme toujours, la situation s'était envenimée pour trois fois rien, puis était redescendue aussi rapidement. Daryl fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de se détendre à son tour, relâchant Andrea. Cette dernière massa son avant-bras rougi par sa forte poigne.

« Moi, te draguer ? Tss, ridicule, rétorqua-t-il en secouant la tête, néanmoins amusé. »

Ça ne l'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit avant qu'elle n'y fasse allusion.

« Ton casse-tête, hein ? répéta-t-elle. Je pense pouvoir m'accommoder de ce petit surnom. »

Il la poussa doucement tandis qu'un éclat de rire parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Puis, maladroitement, il la ramena vers lui en passant son bras autour de ses épaules et ce simple geste les surprit autant l'un que l'autre.

« Je pense pouvoir m'habituer à ça, aussi, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton prêtant au flirt. »

Cette fois-ci, il se prêta également au jeu en lui embrassant le haut de son crâne alors qu'à quelques mètres de là, Amy esquissait un grand sourire.

.

.

* * *

_Aarf, ça me fait tout drôle de clôturer _Amy_... Et cette fin qui n'était absolument pas prévue, mon Dieu ! Je l'ai changé je ne sais combien de fois parce qu'elle ne me satisfaisait jamais, horrible. Autant tout vous dire, ce chapitre était sensé faire la moitié de ce que vous avez lu, mais encore une fois, je me suis emballée et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. Voilà, voilà, j'espère que toute cette petite histoire vous a plu, malgré cette fin niaise à souhait et j'espère qu'on se retrouvera sur un prochain Andrea x Daryl, eheeh._

_Merci d'avoir lu, j'vous aime !_


End file.
